L'union fais la force
by Jane Wilder
Summary: Bon ben voila, chuis de retour, mais pas de nouvo chapitres, juste un changement de titre :s Bonne lecture :p
1. Journal intime et retrouvailles

Euh, ben là… Je reconnais même plus mon premier fic ! Le début j'l'aime pas trop, mais la suite je supporte… Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !!!  
  
Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling sauf Jane Wilder, Shannen Anton et Mydia Halley.  
  
Pis au fait c'est quoi c't'histoire de Shonen Aî, YAOI et lemon ???? JE SUIS PAUMEE  
  
-Saiji : MERCI ! et pour le fic sur la fille à Lupin, je la continue pas, elle m'énerve de trop… (c'est vrai que Ten' tombe du ciel :) )  
  
  
  
« A James, pour son courage, et à Lily, que je ne peux oublier.  
  
C'est la première fois que j'ouvre le journal intime que James m'avait offert, il y a dix-sept ans, avant le désastre. Je ne pensais jamais l'ouvrir, pour laisser le seul souvenir matériel de lui intact. Pourtant, le flot de souvenirs qui m'assiège ne peut être contenu dans une seule tête.  
  
Je doits en parler.  
  
Je me souviens des sept amis que nous étions. Remus, Sirius, James,Clay, Lily, Peter et moi. Moi la futur Jane Black.  
  
Seulement, je dois oublier Sirius. Même si je l'aime encore, il est clair que nous ne nous reverrons jamais. L'oublier serait mieux.  
  
Je dois aussi oublier Peter. Je le hais. Il a trahi sa meilleure amie. La seule qu'il n'est jamais eu. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point ils s'aimaient. Pas par amour, certes, mais en matière d'amitié ils étaient certains des meilleurs.  
  
Mais James et Lily ? Comment oublier la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue ? Et James ? James c'était le premier de la classe, toujours. Il n'avait presque pas besoin d'apprendre, il savait tout. Et ces deux vies, détruite par une seule personne, qui, de plus, était le meilleur ami de Lily. Peter. Je te hais.  
  
Quand a Severus… Qu'est il devenu celui là ? Plus qu'un frère, plus qu'un ami… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me manquer…  
  
Quant à Clay, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu. Je crois qu'il vit chez Arabella Figg sous sa forme de chat…  
  
En fait, le seul souvenir intact est celui de Remus. Ce fut celui qui me comprenait le mieux. Lui un Loup-garou, moi une Mangemort. Les liens entre nous furent bientôt aussi forts que ceux que Severus et moi avions.  
  
Je me rappelle bien le jour où j'ai découvert le secret de Remus.  
  
J'ai était la première. C'était en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur que nous avions cette année, Dumps, ne faisait que parler de Loup-garou. Il détestait Remus et je comprends maintenant pourquoi. C'était la fin du cours, et il avait repris son sujet favori, au grand damne de la classe entière, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.  
  
-Je vous répète, les enfants, qu'il ne faut JAMAIS, absolument jamais, faire confiance à un Loup-garou. Et ne croyez pas qu'ils sont dangereux seulement à la pleine lune ! Ce n'est que là qu'ils montrent leurs vrais visages ! Ce …  
  
-Je ne croix pas, professeur, étais-je intervenu soudain.  
  
-Miss Wilder ? marmonna Dumps. Que ne croyez vous pas ?  
  
-Le fait que les Loups-garous montrent leur vrai visage seulement à la pleine lune. C'est logique, voyons. Avant d'être mordu, ils étaient comme vous et moi… La morsure les a sans doute touché à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur… Ils doivent être très tristes comme personnes…  
  
-Miss Wilder, que feriez vous si vous appreniez qu'un de vos proches est atteint de Lycanthropie ?  
  
Je le regardais un instant, puis me mit à réfléchir. Que ferais-je ? Déjà, mon proche disparaîtrait une fois par mois…Il serait très fermé et souvent triste… Attendez ? Il disparaîtrait une fois par mois ? Serait triste et fermé ?  
  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Je me reprit vite et fit semblant de réfléchir à sa question. Remus est un Loup-garou ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est logique ! Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas peur ? Je fronçais les sourcils. La pleine lune est ce soir. Il devra donc allez à l'infirmerie (ou n'importe ou) ce soir.  
  
-Miss Wilder ?  
  
La voix du professeur me sortit de ma torpeur.  
  
-Ah ! Alors, je pense que j'essaierai de comprendre pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit. Et j'essaierai de lui rendre la vie joyeuse ! Euh… Je pense que je me sentirais un peu trahis, si je lui avait avoué des… des choses !  
  
Je n'avais dit que la vérité. Je me sentais trahi. Ne lui avais-je pas dit que j'étais une Mangemort ?  
  
A la fin du cours, je vis Remus se faufiler vers un couloir qui n'était vraiment pas celui qu'il fallait prendre. Je me glissai à ses côtés.  
  
-Rem' ? Tu es un Loup-garou, c'est ça ?  
  
Il avait tourné la tête vers moi.  
  
-Comment le sais tu ? lança t'il d'une voix blanche. Il semblait si… si abattu !  
  
-Le cours de Dumps, la question qu'il m'a posé… Mais je n'ai pas peur, je ne t'en veux pas et surtout, je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Mon p'tit Rem à moi… Et puis c'est pas si mal d'être un Loup-garou ! Il te suffit de dire à ceux qui t'embêtent de venir te voir à la pleine lune ! lançais-je en riant.  
  
Remus écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Tu es sûre ?  
  
-Sûre et certaine ! Maintenant va ! Je ne dirai RIEN à personne, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je te trouverai une excuse…  
  
Remus partit d'un pas légèrement chancelant. Moi je me demandais si je pensais réellement ce que je lui avais dit. Je ne lui en voulais pas ? Pas sûr…  
  
  
  
Il y a eu aussi le commencement de tout avec Sirius.  
  
C'était en troisième année, j'étais seule avec lui dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Il marchait de long en large derrière moi, qui, assise tranquillement à une table, cherchais le moyen de devenir Animagus dans un immense volume.  
  
Je finis par marmonner un vague :  
  
-Viens voir là, il y a un truc pas mal…  
  
Il s'était approché, s'était penché vers moi, puis avait observait le livre attentivement, sa tête touchant presque mon épaule.  
  
Il avait alors posé l'index sur un paragraphe du volume, et s'était exclamé :  
  
-Bingo ! Puis il avait tourné la tête vers moi, son visage à quelque centimètre du mien, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.  
  
Je m'était alors tourné vers lui et j'avais dit :  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que c'est… trop compliqué pour des jeunes de notre âge ?  
  
-Nous sommes des boss, Jane, comment peut tu douter ?  
  
Je m'étais contenté de rire. Puis il m'avait regardé un instant avant de se pencher vers moi, une vague panique m'envahissant, et il m'avait doucement embrassés.  
  
C'est là que tout a commencé.  
  
  
  
Minuit. Rosier et Avery sont devant moi. Prochaine maison : les Maxwell, d'excellents Aurors.  
  
-Je m'occupe des gosses, lançais-je à voix basse avant d'entrer dans la maison.  
  
Rosier acquiesça et entra.  
  
-Que… quoi … Que voulez vous ?  
  
Personne ne répondit.  
  
Je montai à l'étage. Trois gamins se tenaient dans la petite chambre rose. Le plus grand devait avoirs dans les dix ans. La gamine était un peu plus jeune, et un bébé dormait tranquillement dans un berceau.  
  
La fille me regarda avant de lancer :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
  
-Rien, les enfants.  
  
Le garçon et la fille se regardèrent.  
  
-Maintenant, vous allez m'écoutez : il y a deux hommes en bas. Moi, je vais vous sauvez la vie et essayait de sauver celle de vos parents.  
  
J'entendis soudain un « Avada Kedavra ! ». Je pâlis.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?  
  
-Bon, alors, on va faire un jeu ! Vous allez faire semblant d'avoir peur ! Faîtes bien ce que je vous dit ! Sinon, je vous enverrai à l'école pendant les vacances !  
  
Les deux bambins me lancèrent un regard horrifié.  
  
-Ok ! On obéit !  
  
Je pris le bébé dans mes bras.  
  
-Silence, vous deux, murmurais-je.  
  
Les deux enfants me suivirent.  
  
-Faîtes semblant d'avoir peur.  
  
Le bébé n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, il était totalement terrifié.  
  
-Ah, te voilà. Lance les dans le lac.  
  
-J'y vais de ce pas, murmurai-je à Rosier.  
  
-Non ! Ne les tuez pas !  
  
Je jetai un regard d'excuse à l'homme en m'arrangeant pour que Rosier et Avery ne le voient pas.  
  
-Venez, vous deux.  
  
Je remerciais tout bas Voldemort de m'avoir appris à Transplaner un an plus tôt. Je serrai fort le bébé et tenait la main des deux gamins.  
  
-Accrochez vous à moi.  
  
Je priais tout bas que les deux Mangemorts patientent avant de tuer le père.  
  
Après avoir jetait un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, je Transplanais en plein Pré au Lard, et courut jusqu'aux Trois Balai.  
  
-Mme Rosmerta ! hurlais-je en tapant sur la porte.  
  
La jeune femme m'ouvrit, un filet sur les cheveux en en chemise de nuit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-S'il vous plait, c'est urgent ! Emmenez les chez Dumbledore, je vous en supplie !  
  
Elle regarda les trois enfants, puis moi, puis alla passer une robe sur sa chemise avant de prendre le bébé dans les bras et de demander aux deux autres de la suivre. Je les vis courir jusqu'à Poudlard.  
  
-Bonne chance, murmurais je.  
  
Je Transplanais en vitesse pour rejoindre les Mangemorts.  
  
Rosier et Avery étaient encore dans la maison.  
  
-Nous t'attendions, murmura Rosier. A toi l'honneur. Tue le.  
  
Je les regardais l'un après l'autre.  
  
-Voyons si notre Maître avait raison en disant que tu es puissante.  
  
Je les regardais encore. Comment me sortir de cette galère ? Je pris la première solution qui se présentait à moi :  
  
-Tu oses douter du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Est-ce ça l'admiration que tu devrais porter pour lui ?  
  
-Tue le !  
  
Je pris ma baguette, tremblante. Je ne voyais pas de solution.  
  
L'homme me regarda, une question dans les yeux. Que sont devenus les enfants ? Rosier et Avery n'y firent pas attention, et ne firent pas non plus attention à la réponse que je lui envoyais. « Chez Dumbledore ». Il hocha la tête, comme pour me dire « Vas y, tue moi, tu dois te sauver toi même. ».  
  
Je le remerciai d'un regard.  
  
-Avada Kedavra.  
  
Il s'écroula.  
  
-Ton premier meurtre, jeune fille, murmura Avery d'une voix faussement émue. Tu iras loin.  
  
Puis nous avions Transplanés chez Voldemort. Rosier raconta le tout, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut ravi.  
  
Encore un souvenir marquant. Il était environ une heure du matin. Nous étions en septième année, plus que quelques semaines, et la vie à Poudlard était finit. Pour eux, en tout cas, pas pour moi. J'y vivrais, puisque je ne peux vivre chez les Mangemorts. Je refuse d'ailleurs tout net l'idée.  
  
Il était donc une heure du matin. Lily et moi avions passé la nuit dans le dortoir des garçons. J'étais blotti contre Sirius lorsqu'un bruit me fit sursauter. Je ne dormais jamais à cette heure là. Je me posais sans arrêt les mêmes questions. « Et si il devinaient que je les avais trahis … »  
  
Posant mes pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, je me levai sans réveiller Si', qui dormait paisiblement.  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvra avant que je l'atteigne.  
  
-Se … Severus ?  
  
Mon frère, mon meilleur ami…  
  
Je fixait un instant le couteau qu'il tenait en main.  
  
-Que fais tu avec ça ?  
  
-Jane, laisse moi passer.  
  
Je le regardai un instant, ébahi.  
  
Mais moi, fine et légère, ne faisait pas le poids contre un Severus solidement battit.  
  
Il me poussa et s'avança droit sur le lit de James.  
  
Bizarrement, ça me rappela ce que Voldemort m'avait dit peu avant mon retour en classe.  
  
-Tue Potter. Ce gosse ne mérite pas d'être sur Terre.  
  
-Mais il est de sang pur !  
  
-Tue le.  
  
Je lançai un regard à Severus. Il fallait agir !  
  
Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je lui ai sauter dessus d'un si grand coups qu'il lâcha le couteau et s'étala à terre. Il me lança un regard noir.  
  
-Si je ne le tue pas, je ne vivrai jamais réellement.  
  
-Severus, tu as rejoints Voldemort, marmonnai je d'un ton sombre. Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?  
  
-Pour toi. Je sais que toi aussi tu es avec lui !  
  
Le choc fut si grand que j'en tombais en arrière.  
  
-Non, Sévie ! Je suis avec Dumbledore ! J'espionne Voldemort !  
  
Il parut tout aussi surpris que moi.  
  
-Mais… mais alors je devrais te tuer toi !  
  
Je clignai des yeux. C'est un cauchemar ?  
  
-Houhou, Sévie, redescend sur terre ! Tu vas faire comme moi ! Tu vas espionner pour Dumbledore. Si tu es devenu Mangemort pour moi, fais ça aussi, pour moi et pour ta propre vie.  
  
Il baissa les yeux.  
  
-Tu n'a pas fais ça pour moi, repris je, la voix tremblante de colère. Tu a fais ça pour te venger des Maraudeurs !  
  
Il sursauta et son regard devint si froid que je su que j'avais visé juste.  
  
Pendant deux semaines, il essaya de redevenir lui même. Pourtant, il était si différent qu'il me faisait peur. Il voulait tant de… puissance, pouvoir… J'en ai encore des frissons en y pensant.  
  
Il n'avait pas dit à Voldemort que je le trahissais, donc je ne disais pas à Dumbledore qu'il essayait de tuer James par tous les moyens. Je ne lâchai plus James. Dumbledore fut un jour mit au courant. Il surveillé sans arrêt Severus. Moi j'essayais de le faire revenir.  
  
Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait, mais un jour, il est revenu.  
  
Dumbledore a finalement accepté de lui donner une deuxième chance.  
  
Severus eut un jugement et Croupton accepta de le laisser partir.  
  
Pendant les années suivantes nous avons était proches, tous les sept. Très proches. Et puis Dumbledore a annoncé qu'il y avait un espion parmi nous.  
  
La révélation gâcha tout. Tout le monde avait peur de tout le monde. Surtout de Remus et moi. Un Loup-garou et une Mangemort. On les comprend. Jamais je n'aurai crus que Peter… Mais bon, après Severus, ce ne fut pas un si grand choc. Je l'ai appris par Sirius lui même. Seul à me faire confiance, il me dit qu'il avait conseillé à James de prendre Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Et après la mort du couple, il est venu me voir. Je suis arrivée à la maison des Potter peu après le départ de Hagrid. Quelle triste vision. Je crois avoir versé toutes les larmes de mon corps durant cette soirée. J'ai décidé de partir juste après avoir appris que Sirius était à Azkaban. Que c'est lâche… Mais je savais que je ne pouvais plus rien faire. C'était trop tard. J'ai vécu en France pendant si longtemps… Jusqu'à le jour où j'ai appris que Sirius s'était évadé. Et maintenant, je suis chez Remus. Il se prépare à retourner à Poudlard, en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce sera la deuxièmes fois qu'il occupera ce poste. Moi Dumbledore m'a mis en divination. J'ai toujours aimé ça. Et je verrai mon filleul et… mon fiancé. »  
  
Jane reposa le journal en sentant une présence dans son dos.  
  
-Qu'écris tu de beau ?  
  
Elle lança un regard furtif à Remus.  
  
-Ben… Je me libère du trop plein de souvenirs !  
  
-Très bonne idée… Allez, attrape moi ça, dit il en lui tendant une valise.  
  
Jane sourit et glissa le journal dans la valise.  
  
-Ce soir la pleine lune, murmura t'elle d'un ton malicieux. Je te tiendrai compagnie.  
  
Il éclata de rire.  
  
-Une bataille explosive ?  
  
-Ok !  
  
***  
  
Assit en tailleur sous les draps de son lit, un album sur les genoux, Harry venait de remarquer quelqu'un sur les photos qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Une jeune femme souriante, longs cheveux et fins yeux bruns, se tenait souvent près de Sirius, tantôt le tenant par la taille, tantôt blotti dans ses bras.  
  
-Qui est elle ? murmura t'il.  
  
***  
  
1er Septembre. D'un côté de l'Angleterre, plusieurs centaines d'élèves attendent patiemment le départ du Poudlard Express, de l'autre, deux professeurs discutent.  
  
-Tu te souviens des bons souvenirs ?  
  
-Je croix qu'on a fait le tour de ce château des centaines et des centaines de fois… Rien que d'y penser j'ai la tête qui tourne…  
  
Remus hocha la tête.  
  
-Ecoute, je vais te laisser. J'ai deux ou trois trucs à mettre au point sur les pleines lunes avec le Directeur.  
  
-A plus tard.  
  
Jane regarda un instant son ami s'éloigner, avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle.  
  
-Miss Wilder ? murmura une voix douce et étonnée derrière elle.  
  
Jane sourit en se demandant à quel professeur elle avait affaire. Tranquillement, elle se retourna et son sourire fit place à une expression d'étonnement ravi.  
  
-Severus ?  
  
L'homme hocha la tête.  
  
-Severus !  
  
Jane lui sauta au cou et Rogue du la repousser gentiment pour ne pas être étouffés par la jeune femme.  
  
-Que fais tu là ?  
  
-J'allais te poser la même question ! Je suis professeur ici…  
  
Jane éclata de rire.  
  
-Moi aussi ! C'est génial ! Tu enseignes quoi ?  
  
-Les Potions ! Tu aurais pu t'en douter, non ? lança Rogue en se mettant à rire à son tour.  
  
-En effet ! Tu as toujours était doué pour ça ! Tu peux pas savoir ce que tu m'as manqué !  
  
Severus se contenta de lui sourire.  
  
-Lupin ne t'a pas mis au courant ?  
  
-Rem' ? Non, pourquoi, il est au courant lui ?  
  
-Bien sur ! Il a déjà était professeur ici !  
  
Jane grogna.  
  
-Je vais le tuer !  
  
Rogue eut un léger rire.  
  
-Il faudra que tu ailles voir Dumbledore, c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais ici… Mais fais attention, il est d'une humeur plutôt mauvaise, ces temps ci…  
  
-Albus ? De mauvaise humeur ? J'y crois pas !  
  
-Et oui, avec le retour de Voldemort et Fudge qui fais que des conneries…  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Dumbledore en a plus que marre… L'école a failli être attaqués par des Mangemorts, mais il y a remédié.  
  
Jane pâlit un instant.  
  
-Et toi, ça va ? Depuis le retour de Voldemort, tu as du le voir…  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcils.  
  
-J'ai du me prendre une bonne demi douzaine d'Endoloris. Je n'avais aucune excuse…  
  
Jane ferma les yeux.  
  
-Désolé… J'aurais pas du partir comme ça.  
  
-Avec l'emprisonnement de Black et la mort des Potter, je te comprends.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant.  
  
-Et tu étais où au juste ? continua le maître des Potions.  
  
-En France… Je dirai à Voldemort que j'y étais pour chercher un Auror qui s'y était réfugié et qu'un Ministre anglais a vu la Marque. Il m'aurait donc gardé à l'œil.  
  
Rogue hocha la tête.  
  
-Vas y maintenant, il doit t'attendre. Rejoins nous au banquet ce soir !  
  
Jane lui sourit et partit en direction du bureau du Directeur.  
  
***  
  
-Harry !  
  
Le garçon se retourna.  
  
-Salut, Ron. Comment vas tu ? Tu as passé de bonne vacances ?  
  
-Mouais… Et tes Moldus ?  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.  
  
Ron éclata de rire et se tourna vers Hermione, qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-On ferait mieux de monter, avant que tous les compartiments soit pris !  
  
***  
  
-Professeur ?  
  
-Entre, Jane, je t'attendais.  
  
Jane risqua un coup d'œil sur le bureau de Dumbledore où était entassés plusieurs piles de parchemins.  
  
Dumbledore suivit son regard et soupira.  
  
-J'ai un tas de travail… Les famille m'envoient des lettres comme quoi « Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous avez repris ce Loup-garou comme professeur ? » ou alors « Si vous virez Remus, vous aurez affaire à moi ! ». Comme quoi, il y a des gens qui apprécient Remus…  
  
Jane sourit.  
  
-Assis toi.  
  
Elle s'effectua.  
  
-De quoi vouliez vous me parler ?  
  
-D'un peu tout… Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black… Lord Voldemort… et puis Mydia Halley.  
  
-Mydia Halley ? Une ancienne élève de Poufsouffle ?  
  
-Ainsi vous la connaissez…  
  
-Elle était dans ma classe… même dans ma chambre !  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
  
-Elle remplacera le professeur Vector, tu sais, le professeur d'arithmancie. Il a déposait sa retraite…  
  
-Je l'avais déjà quand j'était jeune, lança Jane avec un petit rire. Il doit être bien vi… âgé ! se rattrapa t'elle.  
  
Le directeur eut un rire tranquille.  
  
-Tu es toujours la même…  
  
Jane ne su pas trop comment prendre le message. Compliment ou reproche ? Mais le visage de son directeur lui fit comprendre que c'était un compliment.  
  
-En tout cas, tu devras t'occuper d'elle. Elle sort d'un passage assez douloureux et je pense qu'une femme de son âge peut l'aider.  
  
-Un passage assez douloureux… ?  
  
-Disons… Une romance qui a mal tourné.  
  
Jane sourit.  
  
-Je m'en occupe !  
  
-Je le savez ! s'exclama Albus en riant. Bien, rajouta t'il après avoir retrouvé son sérieux, Maintenant, le cas Severus Rogue.  
  
Jane haussa les sourcils.  
  
-Disons qu'il a beaucoup souffert physiquement après le retour de Lord Voldemort. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai appris votre retour, je vous ai demandée. Lucius est là pour le soutenir (ce n'est pas pour rien que Severus prend soin de Draco…) mais il est au courant pour la trahison, et ce n'est pas vraiment bon. Je sais que le Lord vous apprécie particulièrement… Alors, j'espère que tu comprendras que je compte sur toi pour me ramener Severus en vie le plus longtemps possible…  
  
-Et comment que je comprend… J'y tiens, moi aussi, à lui…  
  
Dumbledore sourit.  
  
-Très bien, j'ai juste une question : pourquoi n'étais tu pas avec Lord Voldemort le soir où il est retourné à la vie ?  
  
-C'étais un soir de pleine lune… Je suis resté m'occuper de Remus. Et je n'avais pas très envie de le voir celui là… Severus n'y est pas allé non plus ?  
  
-Non, et ni Karkaroff…  
  
-Igor ? Il y est pas allé ? La peur, sûrement…  
  
Albus hocha la tête.  
  
-Bon, maintenant, Remus. Il est sorti d'ici peu avant que tu entre. Les jour de pleines lunes, j'aimerais que tu « t'occupe » de lui. La potion que nous utiliserons le rend inoffensif, mais lui donne l'instinct d'un Loup. Il n'acceptera que quelqu'un en qui il a confiance.  
  
-Vous n'utilisez plus le Tue-loup ?  
  
-Non, les éléments sont trop cher, et j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour un autre mission bien plus importante. Il nous reste juste une louche de Tue-loup… Le reste, il l'a utilisé cette été.  
  
Le silence ce fit. Jane savait de qui ils devaient parler à présent.  
  
Albus la détailla du regard. Etait elle prête à en parler ?  
  
-Professeur ?  
  
-Mm ?  
  
-Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose à propos de… de Sirius ?  
  
Le directeur remonta son regard aux yeux de la jeune femme.  
  
-Euh… Oui, justement. Je voudrais vous annoncez qu'il est innocent. Ce n'était pas lui le…  
  
Mais Jane le coupa.  
  
-Je suis au courant. Sirius me l'a appris. J'ai toujours su que c'était Peter. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il est devenu.  
  
-Et bien, il s'est transformé en rat pour s'enfuir… Il est auprès de Voldemort en ce moment même…  
  
Jane grogna.  
  
***  
  
Le train filait à belle vitesse. Hermione lisait le « Livre des Records » version sorcier, Harry et Ron parlaient Quidditch et Hedwige et Coquecigrue piaillaient joyeusement.  
  
-Hem ! Excusez moi de vous déranger dans de telles réflexions, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me venir en aide ? lança une voix féminine de l'entrée du compartiment.  
  
Hermione leva le nez de son livre et observa la jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient à peine plus bas que les oreilles et de grands yeux noirs dans lesquels ont lisait une lueur impatiente. Elle était encombrée d'une lourde valise sur laquelle on lisait « Shannen Anton ».  
  
Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond et l'aidèrent à porter la valise jusqu'aux filet qui était au dessus de leur têtes.  
  
-Tu t'appelle comment ?  
  
La jeune fille tendit l'index vers sa valise.  
  
-Bonjours, Shannen, lança Hermione d'un ton tranquille.  
  
-Bonjour… euh ?  
  
-Hermione Granger. Eux deux ce sont Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.  
  
Shannen n'eut aucune réaction à l'appel du nom de Harry.  
  
Elle les salua d'un hochement de tête.  
  
-Tu es dans quelle classe ?  
  
-Troisième année de Serdaigle, répondit elle patiemment. Vous êtes en cinquième année Gryffondor, c'est bien ça ?  
  
-Exact, marmonna Ron, un peu surpris.  
  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir l'air de m'incruster comme ça, mais l'endroit où j'étais avant était mal fréquenté… Je suppose que vous connaissez Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ?  
  
Elle eut un ricanement sarcastique.  
  
-Y'a pas à dire, ils sont accueillants…  
  
Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire avec elle. 


	2. Banquet et drôle de nuit

Ben voilà ! le deuxième chapitre !  
  
Review svppp !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le banquet.  
  
-Ca fait combien d'années que je ne suis pas venu ici ? Dix-neuf, c'est ça ? Et ben…  
  
-Lupin et Wilder… Je me souviens encore de vous… Vous m'avez menés la vie dure, avec Potter, Evans, Black et Pettigrow…  
  
Les deux anciens élèves se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.  
  
-Professeur McGonagall ! Comment allez vous ?  
  
Le professeur éclata de rire.  
  
-Toujours aussi spontanée ? Vous n'avez pas changée…  
  
Jane sourit.  
  
-Venez, le banquet ne va pas tarder à commencer, et j'ai des élèves à aller repêcher… J'espère que Hagrid ne les a pas traumatisé !  
  
Les trois adultes se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, qui était vide.  
  
-Où sont les élèves ?  
  
-Ils arrivent…  
  
Un grand bruit retentit, faisant sursauter les trois adultes.  
  
-Peeves ! Un jour je l'aurai, maugréa une voix derrière eux.  
  
-Miss Wilder, je vous présente Argus Rusard. C'est le concierge.  
  
-Adams est parti ? lança Jane, surprise.  
  
-Oui, mais il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous… et de Black, Potter, Evans et Pettigrow.  
  
Remus eut un rire.  
  
-Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai un esprit frappeur à aller chercher.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi notre Directeur s'obstine à garder ce Peeves… Bien, attendez le professeur Rogue ici, je vais chercher les premières années.  
  
Remus et Jane hochèrent la tête.  
  
McGonagall s'en alla et Jane se tourna vers Remus.  
  
-Alors ? Tu étais au courant pour Severus ! Tu ne m'a rien dit ! Mort à toi ! lança t'elle avant de lui sauter dessus en éclatant de rire, bientôt imitée par un Remus Lupin à moitié étouffé.  
  
-Quel spectacle touchant… murmura une voix derrière eux, amplifiant le rire de Jane, qui attrapa Rogue et se mit à le faire danser avec Remus et elle.  
  
Une fois l'hilarité de chacun passée, Severus Rogue les mena à la table des professeurs.  
  
Assise entre Rogue et Lupin, Jane se pencha en avant et les regarda l'un après l'autre.  
  
-Alors ? Ca vous fait combien ? Trente-six ans ? Trente-cinq ?  
  
-Pour moi, trente-cinq.  
  
Severus hocha la tête avant de dire « Moi aussi ».  
  
-Et toi ? demanda calmement Remus en regardant entrer les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année.  
  
-Trente-cinq aussi. Depuis le deux juillet ! Alors, Sev', tu ne m'a pas dit ce que tu pensais de Harry Potter. Comment est il en cours ?  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard faussement meurtrier.  
  
-Tu sais bien que je ne peux supporter ce gosse… Il est comme son père. Arrogant et prétentieux. Il n'écoute rien et passe son temps à discuter avec Granger et Weasley.  
  
Jane soupira.  
  
-Fais un effort, mon grand ! Maintenant que je suis là…  
  
Elle laissa la phrase en suspens, mais Rogue sembla comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se montrer injuste envers Harry.  
  
Il grimaça.  
  
-Tu ne m'empêchera pas de le haïr.  
  
-Mais son père t'as sauvé la vie !  
  
-Et c 'est TON petit ami qui a failli me tuer… Ne l'oublie pas. Tu as une dette.  
  
Jane le fixa droit dans les yeux un instant.  
  
-Tu es borné Sev' ! dit elle finalement dans un rire. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
Elle grommela ensuite quelque chose comme « Cépapossiblunmecpareil » et Severus éclata de rire. Certains élèves lui lancèrent un regard surpris mais s'assirent sans rien ajouter.  
  
-Remus Lupin ? Severus Rogue ? Jane Wilder ?  
  
Les trois nommés tournèrent la tête vers une femme de leur âge, cheveux bruns et yeux noirs, à la droite de Severus.  
  
-Mydia Halley ! s'exclama Remus d'un ton chaleureux. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Très bien, merci ! Mais ça m'étonne de vous voir ici…  
  
-Nous sommes professeur. Tu remplace Vector, c'est ça ?  
  
-Exact. Je savais que Severus était professeur de Potions mais pour vous deux…  
  
-Jane est professeur de Divination, et Remus est professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, lança Rogue tranquillement.  
  
Il jeta un soudain regard dégoûtés vers les élèves.  
  
Jane et Remus tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement dans la direction de son regard.  
  
-Et voilà, Harry Potter ! murmura Remus. A ses côtés, Mr Ron Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger.  
  
Jane sourit.  
  
-J'espère qu'il ne me mèneront pas le vie dure, comme le faisait James…  
  
-Tu verras… Mais moi je te dit, ils sont in-dis-ci-pli-nés !  
  
-Sevie ! murmura Jane d'un ton sec. Essaye de le supporter AU MOINS en ma présence !  
  
Rogue grommela.  
  
La Répartition des élèves commença. Jane se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau lorsqu'elle l'avait mis sur sa tête, lors de sa propre Répartition.  
  
« Oh ! Des comme toi, je n'en vois pas beaucoup… Bien sûr, ton Maître souhaiterait que tu sois à Serpentard… Mais je vois qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas finir comme lui. Je pense que tu trouveras de l'aide auprès de Gryffondor… Qu'en pense tu ? Mm… Tu est du même avis que moi, alors ce sera GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
Elle suivit la cérémonie distraitement et ne fit pas attention à Remus qui venait de lui poser une question. Il l'a reposa, et Jane l'entendit comme une voix lointaine.  
  
-Jane ! Houhou ! Albus ne va pas tarder à nous présenter !  
  
Elle sursauta .  
  
-Ah oui… Oui.  
  
Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et sourit à son ami.  
  
-Maintenant, je voudrais vous présenter trois nouveaux professeurs. En effet, le professeur Trelawney à déposé sa démission pour des causes de santé et le professeur Vector est partit à la retraite… Quand aux professeurs de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il ne dure décidemment que très peu de temps…  
  
Les élèves sourirent. La plupart semblait ravis de la démission de Trelawney et un peu déçu du départ du professeur Vector, qui semblait intéressant et sympathique.  
  
-Voici donc, de retour et pour le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes les mesures ont étaient prises.  
  
La foule applaudit, tout le monde avait apprécié ce professeur.  
  
-Et voici Mydia Halley, pour l'arithmancie, et Jane Wilder pour la Divination.  
  
Encore une fois, les élèves applaudirent, ravie de ces deux jolies jeunes femmes.  
  
-Bon appétit !  
  
Le festin commença. Severus se mit vite à parler avec Mydia et Remus lança des clins d'oeils amusé aux élèves qui le saluaient. Jane fixait Harry avec une insistance si grande qu'il allait bien finir par s'en rendre compte. Elle se mit donc à observer Severus et se rendit compte qu'il était devenu très beau et attirant avec l'âge.  
  
Elle se pencha en avant et l'appela.  
  
-Sevie ? Houhou !  
  
Rogue se retourna une expression amusé au coin des yeux et des lèvres et la regarda.  
  
-Tu es devenu très beau en vieillissant, tu sais.  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard surpris.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Je t'assure ! Regarde : tu un corps plutôt bien battit et un regard qui ferait fondre un dragon. Quant à ton visage dans le gros… Tu fais légèrement plus vieux que tu ne l'ai, ce qui est un atout à notre âge… N'est-ce pas, Mydia, qu'il est attirant, mon Sevie ?  
  
Mydia sourit, avant d'hocher la tête, amusée.  
  
Remus eut un rire et Severus haussa les sourcils, l'air horrifié.  
  
Soudain, Mydia jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves.  
  
-Je crois bien que c'est toi qui lui fait cet effet là, Jane, vu la réaction des enfants… ricana t'elle.  
  
Les trois autre tournèrent la tête .  
  
Jane fut surprise. La plupart des filles fixaient Rogue, certaines en gloussant béatement, certaines en lançant des regard effaré au professeur.  
  
-Sev', prend ton expression habituel, murmura t'elle. Regarde moi comme si j'étais un élèves comme un autre.  
  
Rogue s'effectua. Le changement fut radical. Il prit un visage froid et légèrement méprisant.  
  
Un sourire en coin, Jane sortit de sa poche un petit miroir et le lui tendit.  
  
-Tiens, regarde toi. Tu es comme ça.  
  
Elle imita ensuite le visage dur du professeur, qui ne pu tenir longtemps et éclata de rire, un rire sincère qui surpris toute la salle, sauf Jane, qui lui connaissait bien ce rire.  
  
Jane, Remus et Mydia rirent avec lui. Une fois l'euphorie de Jane passée, elle attrapa Rogue, riant toujours, par la main et le fit lever.  
  
-Vous voyez, les enfants, le professeur Rogue est en plein fou rire. Avouez, les filles, qu'il est beaucoup plus attirant !  
  
Les élèves éclatèrent de rire en regardant Rogue, qui les deux mains sur le ventre et la tête en arrière, n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.  
  
-Ca fait du bien de te retrouver, Jane, finit il par lancer entre deux rires.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore eut un sourire.  
  
« Enfin, Severus a retrouvé ce qui lui manquait. Sa meilleure amie. »  
  
***  
  
Jane ne se souvint pas trop du reste de la soirée. Elle se souvint juste que ça avait été la soirée la plus drôle qu'elle avait passée depuis la mort de James et Lily. Mydia, Remus et Severus lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Même Mydia, qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine au collège, avait rafraîchie la fête.  
  
Elle soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Bientôt il lui faudrait annoncer la nouvelle à Harry. Elle savait qu'il se demanderait rapidement pourquoi elle n'avait pas été choisi pour être sa marraine… Et il faudrait lui expliqué que Lily et James avait hésité. Qu'il ne lui faisaient plus confiance. Et que Pétunia Dursley était la seule autre personne à qui il pouvait laisser Harry, à part Sirius.  
  
Elle eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose venait de se fermer autour de ses poumons. James et Lily… Morts… Morts alors qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus confiance. Elle n'avait pu leur dire au revoir.  
  
Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle se mit à pleurer.  
  
***  
  
Severus se massa les tempes un instant. Sa tête était de plus en plus douloureuse. Il avait passé la soirée la plus drôle de sa vie. Il se sentait bien, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir ces fichus maux de têtes. Il fit son lit d'une main tremblante de fatigue et poussa un soupir de contentement. Demain il ferais cours à Potter et les autres, mais en cette soirée, il s 'en contre fichait.  
  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit brusquement. Il se leva rapidement et s'approcha du miroir qui se tenait sur le mur opposé.  
  
-Severus Rogue, attirant ? Jane, tu délire…  
  
Il eut un rire.  
  
-Quoique… répondit son reflet avant d'étouffer un bâillement.  
  
Rogue secoua la tête et lança un regard meurtrier à son reflet.  
  
-C'est vrai que comme ça… marmonna le reflet. Il laissa la phrase en suspens, puis adressa au professeur un sourire en coin avant de lui désigner son lit du menton.  
  
-Va te coucher, tu verras ça demain.  
  
Severus se retourna en marmonnant des phrases sans queues ni têtes comme « Pas possible un reflet aussi bavard… »  
  
***  
  
-Bon dieu, c'est qui cette fille ?  
  
Harry tourna une nouvelle page de l'album. Il vit le mariage de ses parents, où Sirius souriait béatement. Harry remarqua que depuis qu'il connaissait son parrain, il ne l'avait jamais vu vraiment heureux. Il soupira.  
  
Une autre photo d'elle , encore… Bizarrement, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu. Où ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. En tout cas, elle semblait très proche de son parrain. Très proche aussi de Remus Lupin et d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Harry tourna à nouveau une page. Il eut alors un hoquet de surprise.  
  
-R…Rogue ?  
  
Il secoua la tête pour voir plus clairement. Oui, c 'est bien Rogue. Avec une vingtaine d'année de moins. Autour de lui, James et Lily Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black semblait le regarder comme s'il était un déchet répugnant. Mais la fille, elle, le regardait d'un air amusée. Elle avait même l'air de l'apprécier…  
  
-Nox, murmura Harry, un mal de tête le prenant soudainement. 


	3. Premiers cours et Pré au Lard

Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours et Pré au Lard  
  
  
  
-Potter ! Venez ici !  
  
Harry grogna.  
  
-Alors comme ça, des chaudrons « explosent » sans prévenir ? Encore un coup de vous et Mr Weasley je suppose ? Très joli, tout ça… Vous viendrez me voir ce soir, pour votre retenue.  
  
Rogue lança un regard goguenard à son élève.  
  
-Retournez à votre place.  
  
-Il est pas croyable ce type, murmura Ron lorsque Harry l'eut rejoint. Pour lui, la journée n'a était bonne que si tu as reçu trois retenues et que Dumbledore commence à se demander sérieusement s'il doit te renvoyer…  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Rogue ne l'aimait pas, et alors ? Remus Lupin était de retour. La journée risquée d'être bonne : Soins au Créatures Magique (il verrait Hagrid), Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et… Divination…  
  
Tant pis. Il aurait eu deux cours intéressant.  
  
-Excuse le dérangement, Severus, mais j'ai besoin de Neville Londubat et j'ai crut entendre qu'il était dans ton cours.  
  
La classe entière se tourna vers Jane Wilder, qui leur adressa un sourire.  
  
Rogue la fixa un instant puis tendit le menton vers Neville.  
  
-Tu as besoin de lui…?  
  
Jane leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Si je te le dit. Neville, le professeur Chourave a besoin de vous voir.  
  
Le garçon hocha la tête et se leva.  
  
-C'est au sujet de mes parents ?  
  
Le changement fut radical. Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard et pâlirent.  
  
-Je… Je n'en sais rien… balbutia Wilder. Suivez moi.  
  
Elle lança ensuite un regard très clair à Rogue : « Quand il sera revenu, prends soin de lui ».  
  
Neville et Jane partirent ensuite. L'une l'air inquiet, l'autre très pâle.  
  
Rogue secoua la tête un instant, puis lança un regard sadique aux élèves.  
  
-Attention, je passe dans les rangs !  
  
Les élèves s'affairèrent.  
  
***  
  
-Bonjour ! Vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances ?lança Hagrid en voyant ses élèves arriver.  
  
Il reçu en échange des sourire et des hochements de têtes.  
  
-Alors. Je sais que certain d'entre vous ne vont pas vraiment apprécier l'animal que nous élèverons cette année, mais…  
  
Il sourit et sortit une grosse caisse.  
  
-Ce sont des animaux avec qui vous apprendrez à communiquer. Ils ont un langage que nous pouvons imiter et qui est assez amusant. Voilà le Triouplin, animal des montagnes Française, très facile à éduquer. Ces trois là sont jeunes, ils ont que deux mois. Et ne vous fiez pas à leurs grandes dents, ils ne s'en servent que pour mâcher de l'herbe. Elles sont aussi plates que vos semelles de chaussures !  
  
Il ouvrit la caisse et fit sortir un drôle d'animal. Il y eut quelques expression ravies et attendries. L'animal avait bel allure, en effet : une joli tête de chien, noir, brune ou beige, un corps de chat, roux, blanc ou gris et une queue de cheval, de la même couleur que la tête. Ils faisaient la taille d'un petit poney.  
  
-Ils ont de la classe, hein ?  
  
Vu l'expression des élèves, ils étaient du même avis.  
  
-Je vais vous séparer en trois groupes. Vous n'êtes pas nombreux, c'est parfait. Harry, Hermione et Ron avec celui là. Seamus, Dean et… Où est Neville ?  
  
Le trio échangea un regard.  
  
-Il est avec Chourave, lança Dean Thomas.  
  
-Bien… Donc, Dean et Seamus ensemble avec ce Triouplin, et Parvati et Lavande, vous prendrez le roux et brun !  
  
Il plaça ensuite les animaux devant leur groupe attitré. Hermione jeta un regard affectueux au Triouplin noir et gris que Hagrid leur avait confié.  
  
-C'est mignon ces bestiaux, murmura t'elle.  
  
-Ouais… Au moins ça ne mord pas.  
  
-Il doit être déçu, du coup, Hagrid…  
  
Le cours fut très intéressant. Bien que jeunes, les Triouplins semblaient particulièrement matures. Ils partirent avec regrets de ce cours pour le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
-Comment est la lune, ces temps-ci ? demanda Harry à Hermione en voyant que le professeur Lupin n'était toujours pas là.  
  
-Oh, elle n'est pas pleine, ça c'est sûr. Elle doit être en quart.  
  
Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, rassurés.  
  
-Me voilà, les enfants !  
  
Toute la classe se retourna vers Remus Lupin qui arrivait, dans une robe parfaitement propre et bien tenu.  
  
-Posez vos sacs dans la salle et suivez moi !  
  
Il repartit très vite et les élèves durent se dépêcher pour réussir à la suivre sans courir.  
  
-On va faire des travaux pratiques, on va faire des travaux pratiques, chantonnait Dean tout bas.  
  
-Ah, et puis, tenez, Potter, lâcha Lupin en se retournant pour lancer une enveloppe beige à Harry.  
  
-Potter ? s'étonna Hermione. Depuis quand t'appelle t'il ainsi ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
-Par respect et discrétion, sûrement…  
  
***  
  
-Ah te voilà, toi !  
  
Rogue se retourna pour faire face à une Jane particulièrement sur les nerfs.  
  
-Je te cherche depuis un quart d'heure. Harry Potter en retenue ? Et pourquoi ?  
  
-Du calme ! lança Severus en riant. Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Il a du faire exploser une bonne dizaine de chaudrons avec son venins de Serpents de Cantomiréto.  
  
-Cantomiréto ?  
  
-Un glacier d'Alaska, expliqua t'il sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Y'a des Serpents la dedans ? Oh, et puis, je m'en fiche ! Je t'ai demandé d'essayer de supporter ce gosse ! Arrêtes donc de tout lui remettre sur le dos ! James, James, James, arrêtes de penser à lui ! Tu ne l'a pas tué, je te dit !  
  
-Jane, je hait ce gamin et tu n'y changeras rien. Quant au fait que je n'ai pas tué Potter, tu n'arriveras jamais à me l'ancrer dans le crâne, donc, ne cherche pas !  
  
Jane le fixa un instant, puis reprit soudain sa bonne humeur.  
  
-Ecoute moi, tête de lard, je veux que tu essaye de faire un tout petit –j'ai bien dit tout petit- effort… Pour moi…, rajouta t'elle el lui lançant un regard suppliant.  
  
Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Je ne te promet rien, mais je vais essayer…  
  
-Ah ! Il était temps !  
  
***  
  
«  Rendez vous au Trois Balai lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard. Apportez votre album photo. »  
  
-La prochaine sortie ne doit pas être avant un mois, murmura Hermione. A moins qu'ils n'aient décider de nous y emmener plus tôt.  
  
-De quoi veut il nous parler ?  
  
-De Sniffle, sûrement…  
  
-Je doute que mon cours soit spécialement intéressant mais j'aimerais qu'on y prête attention, lança la voix du professeur Wilder.  
  
Harry rangea la lettre de Lupin et se tourna vers son professeur, qui, sourire au lèvres, les regardait fixement.  
  
-Très bien… Je disais donc que le professeur Trelawney m'avait laissé des notes… En me disant de dire à « Potter que ça vie est en danger à chacun de ses pas » et à « Weasley que rire ne l'aidera pas à lire l'avenir ». Je vois aussi qu'Hermione Granger n'avais fait qu'un demie année dans ce cours… De toute façon, nous allons tout reprendre… Vous avez eu un professeur déplorable ! Bien que je n'aime pas critiquer…  
  
Plusieurs élèves eurent un sourire.  
  
-Prenez chacun une Boule de Cristal, on reprend là.  
  
Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown avaient l'air outragées.  
  
-Ah, Patil et Brown… Sibille Trelawney vous appréciait énormément, elle me dit de vous dire que vous lui manquez…  
  
Parvati et Lavande reprirent vite leurs bonnes humeurs.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que vous verrez quelque chose de clair, mais avec un peu de chance, il y aura un signe, même flou, que vous réussirez à distinguer… Regardez la Boule comme si vous regardiez à travers une fenêtre…  
  
Wilder était beaucoup plus instructive que Trelawney. Elle fut vite adoptée par la majorité des élèves. Hermione réussit à apercevoir un balai volant, et Ron se renfrogna en maugréant que c'était sûrement son « Vicky » qu'elle voyait là. Il se prit trois bons coups de coude avant de scruter sa Boule dans l'espoir d'y voir quelque chose.  
  
Wilder passa derrière eux. Elle se pencha en avant, regarda la Boule avec beaucoup d'attention et fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Ne nous dîtes pas que vous voyez la mort d'Harry, grommela Hermione.  
  
Wilder tourna la tête vers elle.  
  
-C'est impossible, je ne peux voir que mon avenir dans une Boule. Nous ne pouvons pas lire l'avenir de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour ça que les voyants sont souvent des charlatans…  
  
Hermione parut surprise.  
  
-Que voyez vous alors ? demanda t'elle sans se rendre compte que la réponse était personnelle.  
  
Wilder eut un rire.  
  
-Vous êtes curieuse, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ! Ce que je vois est certainement faux, car je me vois avec… Sirius Black, lâcha t'elle d'une voix rauque. Une vision complétement folle, ajouta t 'elle avec un sourire pour ces élèves.  
  
Elle soupira et se tourna vers Parvati et Lavande.  
  
Harry sursauta. La fille dans l'album photo… c'était elle !  
  
***  
  
« Première sortie à Pré au Lard prévue pour le samedi 6 Septembre.  
  
Bonne journée !  
  
Albus Dumbledore. »  
  
-Ils s'y prennent tôt cette année… Tant mieux, je pourrait parler à Harry.  
  
-Harry ? Le fils à James ? Tu veux lui dire quoi ?  
  
-Lui parler de Clay…  
  
-Clay ? Pattenrond ? Halliwell ? Notre ami ?  
  
-Jane, tu es parfois vraiment longue à la détente… Oui, c'est bien de Clay Halliwell, aussi surnommé Pattenrond par les Maraudeurs.  
  
-Et pourquoi veux tu leur en parler ?  
  
-Parce que… Pattenrond « appartient » à Hermione.  
  
Jane sursauta.  
  
-Quoi ? Clay est là ?  
  
-Bien sûr… Samedi soir, viens à la Cabane Hurlante et emmène Rogue avec toi. Il y aura du monde.  
  
Remus lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.  
  
Wilder secoua la tête un instant, surprise.  
  
-Ben ça alors…  
  
***  
  
Hermione s'emmitoufla dans sa plus chaude cape d'hiver, bien qu'il soit encore en automne, et sortit rejoindre Ron et Harry, qui l'attendaient aux portes de Poudlard.  
  
-On doit rejoindre Lupin… Mais il n'a pas précisé d'heure…  
  
-On y va maintenant !  
  
Arrivés au Trois Balai, ils aperçurent Shannen Anton adossée au bar en train de discuter avec Mme Rosmerta.  
  
Ron eut un rougissement soudain qui fit bien rire Harry et s'assit le plus vite possible à une table. Hermione alla chercher les Bierraubeurres.  
  
-Bonjour, Mme Rosmerta ! Je vient prendre trois Bierraubeurres. Tiens, salut Shannen !  
  
-Salut, comment vas tu ? Et les deux autres zigotos ?  
  
-On va bien…  
  
Hermione attrapa les trois chopes que Rosmerta lui tendait et, après un signe de tête à Shannen, retourna s'asseoir avec les garçons.  
  
-Elle est marrante cette fille… Je l'aime beaucoup, on devrait discuter plus souvent avec elle.  
  
Harry approuva et Ron, toujours rouge tomate, se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.  
  
-Tiens, voilà Lupin.  
  
Remus regarda autour de lui et aperçut les élèves. Il leur fit un signe qui devait vouloir dire « J'arrive » avant d'aller chercher une chope au bar.  
  
-Je me demande de quoi il veut nous parler…  
  
-On verra bien, murmura Ron en étouffant un bâillement –il avait très peu dormit la nuit dernière.  
  
-Vous avez l'album photo, Harry ? demanda Lupin en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.  
  
-Oui, dit il en sortant l'épais livre. Pourquoi voulez vous le voir ?  
  
Remus ne répondit pas. Il s'empara de l'album et le feuilleta. Finalement, il posa son index sur une photo, et remit l'album sur la table.  
  
-Regardez cet homme, là…  
  
Les trois enfants se penchèrent sur la photo d'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns.  
  
Hermione eut un sourire et Ron pu se dire que malgré les apparences, elle était le genre de fille à glousser quand elle voyait un beau garçon.  
  
-Il s'appelle Clay Halliwell. Il faisait parti des Maraudeurs.  
  
Harry regarda un instant le garçon.  
  
-Qu'est il devenu ?  
  
-Et bien, ça va vous surprendre, mais il a fait pareil que Peter. Il s'est caché sous sa forme d'Animagus.  
  
Les trois parurent choqués un instant.  
  
-Pourquoi ?, demanda Hermione.  
  
-Pour… pour vous observer discrètement. Il est souvent avec vous, et je crois que Ron a eut un certain mal à l'accepter au début… Avant, on le surnommait Pattenrond…  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent.  
  
-Pattenrond ?  
  
-Oui, Pattenrond. Il se transformait en un gros chat roux au museau écrasé. Hermione, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi votre chat étais si ami avec Sirius ? Et pourquoi il était si intelligent ?  
  
Hermione secoua la tête, étonnée. Mais c'était possible…  
  
Ils restèrent un instant sans parler. Puis Harry, changeant de sujet, prit l'album photo et posa à Lupin la question qui le titillait depuis longtemps.  
  
-Jane Wilder, notre Professeur de Divination… C'est elle ?, demanda Harry en montrant à Remus une photo où Sirius et elle se tenait par la taille.  
  
Lupin parut surpris, puis sourit.  
  
-Oui, c'est elle… Maintenant, je vous laisse. Ce soir, descendez à la Cabane Hurlante. Vous aurez de bonnes surprises et des explications. A ce soir !  
  
Il se leva et sortit, après leur avoir fait un petit signe de la main.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohlala… j'en ai mis du temps à l'écrire celui là ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
  
Merci à Sophie Black et Saiji ! D'ailleurs c'est vrai, pourquoi Severus n'a t'il pas pensé à tuer Peter ? Grrrr ! 


	4. Sabonoir, Douceplume et Pattenrond

Chapitre 4 : Sabonoir, Douceplume et Pattenrond.  
  
-Je tiens à faire remarquer qu'il manque pas mal de personnes…  
  
-Sirius, Jane, Remus, Clay, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Severus…  
  
-En gros il n'y a personne…  
  
-Et ouais.  
  
Dumbledore et Mydia Halley discutaient.  
  
-Mais… Sirius Black ? lança Mydia, horrifiée.  
  
-Oui, Sirius Black. Il est innocent. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de tuer James ou Lily, ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est un gentil garçon !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Severus Rogue qui tenait Shannen Anton par le bras d'un air furieux.  
  
-J'ai trouvé Miss Anton près du Saule Cogneur ! Je ne voix absolument pas ce qu'elle y faisait, peut être qu'elle peut m'expliquer…  
  
-Severus, gardez votre calme… On va la prendre avec nous, tant pis… Après tout elle est amie avec Potter, Granger et Weasley…  
  
Rogue grogna.  
  
La porte grinça à nouveau, laissant apparaître Hermione qui tenait Pattenrond, Harry et Ron qui fixait le chat étrangement.  
  
-Shannen ?  
  
Pattenrond sauta des bras de sa propriétaire.  
  
Ron était soudainement du même rouge que les rideaux à moitié déchirés de la cabane.  
  
-Bonsoir tout le monde !  
  
Lupin entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Wilder.  
  
-Dîtes donc, vous êtes bruyants, on vous entends du parc…  
  
Halley jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue avant d'approuver.  
  
-Ouais, on a eut quelque problème…  
  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur Shannen, qui les gratifia de son plus joli sourire.  
  
-Bien, on peut commencer, non ?  
  
-Non, Jane, il manque encore quelqu'un…  
  
Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de son parrain.  
  
Jane, elle, parut quelque peu surprise. Elle posa son regard sur Pattenrond et sursauta.  
  
-Clay ?  
  
Le chat n'eut pas le temps de « répondre » à la « question ». Un gros chien noir s'engouffra dans la Cabane Hurlante.  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
Le chien parut surpris un instant, puis se transforma soudain en homme.  
  
Shannen se plaqua la main devant la bouche.  
  
-Jane ?  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence, ou les deux, surpris de se voir là, ensemble, se fixèrent sans bouger.  
  
Harry se demanda si Wilder n'était pas la sœur de son parrain. Il se rendit compte que non en se souvenant d'une photo où ils s'embrassait, essayant en vain de cacher l'objectif de l'appareil. Non pas que ça ne le surprenne, non, au contraire, il est normal que Sirius est eut une petite amie étant donné son bon caractère, mais il avait du mal à vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
  
Remus et le chat affichait un sourire amusé. Rogue observait tour à tour Sirius d'un air dégoûté et Jane d'un air amical. Albus Dumbledore semblait s'impatienter et Mydia Halley les regardait rêveusement.  
  
-Allez y… marmonna Albus.  
  
Sirius s'avança d'un pas tremblant vers Jane. Il la regarda de haut en bas avant de l'embrasser.  
  
La majorité des personne autour d'eux lancèrent des Hourra avant de détourner les yeux pour leur laisser un instant d'intimité. Sirius et Jane quittèrent la salle une dizaine de minutes avant de revenir.  
  
-On est tous là ? Très bien ! Alors, Halliwell, si vous pouviez reprendre votre forme, se serait plus agréable.  
  
Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione, Pattenrond se transforma en l'homme que Remus leur avait montré en photo, avec vingt ans de plus. Il secoua la tête, serra et desserra ses doigts avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.  
  
-On est beaucoup mieux sous la peau d'un homme…  
  
-N'est-ce pas, murmura Sirius.  
  
Wilder eut un sourire.  
  
-Et voilà, on est quatre Maraudeurs…  
  
-Sur sept, conclut Remus.  
  
Les trois autres fixèrent le sol d'un air coupable.  
  
-J'aurai du les laisser me prendre comme Gardien du Secret, marmonna Sirius.  
  
Clay lui donna un coup de coude avant de dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute.  
  
-Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, ils étaient d'accord…  
  
-Excusez moi de vous coupez , mais on est là pour expliquer la situation aux gamins, lança Rogue, sous le regard haineux de Sirius.  
  
Albus intervint.  
  
-Si Clay était sous sa forme de chat tout ce temps, c'était pour vous espionner et vous sauver, dit il en direction de Ron, Hermione et Harry.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-C'est à dire que j'ai pu voir que quand Harry, par exemple, est en colère, la Magie monte si bien en lui qu'il serait capable de tuer quelqu'un sans baguette ni rien d'autre… Pour Hermione, c'est quand elle cherche quelque chose et qu'elle ne trouve pas. Elle panique et s'énerve contre elle même et devient ainsi très puissante. Ron, toi , c'est quand tu sens l'amitié entre vous que ça te donne suffisamment de courage et de force pour tuer ou au moins blesser.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris.  
  
-Je vais rester encore longtemps avec vous. Surtout que j'apprécie beaucoup ma maîtresse…  
  
Clay fit un sourire d'excuse à Hermione, qui le lui rendit, plus ou moins tremblante.  
  
-Donc, Pattenrond sera autorisé à suivre les cours avec vous, Granger. Quand à Patmol… Je comptais au début le confier à Jane, bien sur, commença Dumbledore, mais je me suis dit que… Enfin, qu'il ne valait peut être mieux pas. Alors, Sirius, je t'es confié à Severus.  
  
-Quoi ? lancèrent quatre voix d'un même accord.  
  
-Je sais, je sais, Severus et Sirius ne se supportent pas, même en photo, mais bon… Vous pouvez faire un effort !  
  
-Combien d'efforts je dois faire moi… Jane, Black, Potter…  
  
-Potter ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Potter !  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils.  
  
-Courage, mon grand, murmura Jane. La ce sera plus simple, Sirius sera sous forme de chien.  
  
Rogue grogna.  
  
Il y eut un long silence.  
  
-Mm, je peux poser une question ? demanda Harry d'un ton tremblant.  
  
-Bien sûr, lui lança son parrain.  
  
-Pourquoi la Carte du Maraudeur n'affiche t'elle pas Pattenrond ?  
  
Les quatre Maraudeurs présents dans la salle froncèrent les sourcils.  
  
-La Carte n'affiche pas Pattenrond ?  
  
-Je l'ai emmenée, dit Harry en leur tendant la Carte. Vérifiez.  
  
Remus l'attrapa.  
  
-Quelle formule utilise tu, Harry ? demanda Sirius, prit d'une soudaine inspiration.  
  
-« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »  
  
A sa grande surprise, Sirius, Clay, Jane et Remus éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Alors c'est normal. Au début, nous avions fait cette formule, mais elle n'avait marché que pour quatre d'entre nous, Peter, James, Remus et Sirius.  
  
-Alors on a recommencé.  
  
-Et là, les sept noms sont passés.  
  
-Sept ?  
  
-Oui, Lily et Jane y ont participé !  
  
-« Je jure solennellement que je ne ferai rien de bien en possession de cette Carte ».  
  
La Carte s'anima et on pu lire bientôt :  
  
Mesdemoiselles Douceplume et Sabonoir ainsi que Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Pattenrond, Cornedrue et Patmol, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter : LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR.  
  
Puis le plan très précis de Poudlard s'afficha.  
  
Harry observa la Carte, bouche bée.  
  
-Hé hé… Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'on a trafiqué avec la Carte le jour où on s'est trompés…  
  
-En quoi se transformait ma mère ?  
  
-En chouette. Elle était brune auburn… Magnifique…  
  
-Et Sabonoir, c'est qui ? demanda Shannen, qui parlait pour la première fois.  
  
-Moi, répondis Jane d'un ton tranquille. Je me transformait en cheval.  
  
Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment.  
  
-Mais pourquoi à la fin de notre troisième année, vous ne nous avez rien dit ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Remus fixa Sirius un instant.  
  
-Eh bien, déjà, Clay devait rester sous forme de chat le temps qu'il trouve vos point fort et vos défauts. Il ne fallait pas que vous sachiez qui il était. Quant à Jane… Je n'en ai pas parlé par respect pour Sirius. Je pense que cela l'aurait rendu triste de penser à elle.  
  
Sirius hocha la tête.  
  
-C'est pour ça que moi non plus, je ne vous en ai jamais parlé. Mais je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à elle pour autant, rajouta t'il en regardant Jane, qui lui sourit.  
  
-On va rentrer maintenant. Il y a trois Gryffondor et une Serdaigle en dehors des dortoirs à Minuit, c'est un peu risqué ! lança Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. Severus, je veux voir Sirius demain avec vous. Il sera votre chien. Vous l'appellerez Patmol.  
  
Ils sortirent tour à tour. Sirius et Clay avait repris leurs formes animal. Jane s'approcha de Rogue.  
  
-Je crois qu'il est temps…  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-De lui avouer, bien sûr… Allez ! Va lui expliquer pourquoi tu le hait tant et pourquoi tu le protège tant. Si nous voulons battre Voldemort, ce sera ensembles. Il faut que vous soyez aussi unis que le reste du groupe. Vas y.  
  
Severus grimaça, mais Jane le poussa pour le mettre aux côtés de Harry.  
  
-Shannen, Hermione, Ron, je voudrais vous parler un instant. Non, c'est bon, Harry, reste avec Severus.  
  
Les deux eurent l'air offensé, mais se turent, tandis que Wilder, sourire aux lèvres, pousser les trois élèves vers l'avant.  
  
Voyant qu'ils ne se parlaient toujours pas, Wilder revint sur ses pas.  
  
-Vous êtes énervants, à la fin ! Bon, Sévie, explique lui pourquoi tu ne le supporte pas.  
  
Rogue lança un regard furieux à Jane avant de se tourner vers Harry.  
  
-Vous aviez des parents extrêmement agaçants. En fait, votre père et moi c'était un peu comme Drago Malefoy et vous. Et je ne vous supporte pas, vous avez du le remarquer, à cause de la ressemblance que vous avez avec lui, autant en physique qu'en caractère.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Alors pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé la vie ? Et qu'est-ce que c 'était que la deuxième chance que le professeur Dumbledore vous a donné ?  
  
Rogue fut surpris. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Albus Dumbledore qui se tenait derrière lui.  
  
-Il a vu la Pensine, expliqua tranquillement le directeur.  
  
Rogue secoua la tête.  
  
-Ca aussi je doit lui expliquer ? demanda Severus d'un ton suppliant à Jane.  
  
-Oui…  
  
-Bien, Potter, je pense que je serai encore plus mal vu de vous, mais bon, au point où en est… J'ai tenté de tuer votre père. Et j'aurai certainement tuer ce chien galeux de Black si j'avais eu Potter. Quant au fait que je vous ai sauvé la vie et plus ou moins protéger malgré tout, c'est pour réparer cette « erreur ». Et aussi car votre père m'a… sauvé la vie.  
  
Il grogna.  
  
Harry avait les oreilles bourdonnantes.  
  
-Et pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore vous a t'il donné un chance ? marmonna Harry, offusqué.  
  
-Et bien… C'est moi qui lui a annoncer qu'il y avait un espion chez les… « Maraudeurs ».  
  
-Vous avez changer de camps pour quoi ?  
  
-Pour Jane. Quand j'ai su qu'il y avait un espion chez ses amis, j'ai eu peur pour elle et j'ai décidé de la suivre et d'espionner pour le compte d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue et Wilder échangèrent un regard.  
  
-Et comment a se fait que vous êtes euh… « amis » ?  
  
Jane sourit.  
  
-Avant d'être à Poudlard, je vivais chez mon père, mais il a était tué. J'ai donc étais chez ma mère et mon frère qui n'étaient jamais là. Alors, ma mère m'envoyé chaque jour chez les Rogue, qui avaient un fils de mon âge, Severus. On est devenu comme frère et sœur. Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés ! Maintenant, direction la tour de Serdaigle !  
  
Le changement de sujet était si brutale, que Harry mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits.  
  
-A demain, les enfants.  
  
Hermione et Ron, qui l'attendait plus loin, ne lui posèrent aucune questions en voyant sa tête. Ils montèrent se coucher, fatigués et lassé de ne jamais vivre une vie normale.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh la !!!!!  
  
Alors !  
  
Merci à :  
  
Sailor Digitale, pour son enthousiasme (légèrement débordant ;P)  
  
Siria, héhéhé ! Rogue y va pas avoir le choix, il va devoir le supporter, Niark !  
  
Hermioneqc :Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
  
Saiji, ne te méfie pas trop de Jane… Méfie toi de… Oh, pis, non, je ne te dit rien à part que ton Sévie ne restera pas célibataire longtemps…  
  
Sophie Black : Tu crèverais pour ça ???? AH BEN NON FAUT PAS ! loooool, merci ! 


	5. Black et Rogue

Héhéhé, merci à tout le monde !  
  
Sophie Black : Ecoeurante ? Dans quel sens ?  :'( …Pis pour Jane, amie avec Rogue, c'est parce qu'elle a vécu son enfance avec lui… et que les Maraudeurs ont l'esprit suffisamment ouverts pour l'accepter avec eux  :-) Et pis, j'espère que Sirius est suffisamment là, dans ce chapitre :-)…  
  
Saiji : Te tuer ? Non surtout pas, mais j'en avais marre que mon Sévie soit pris pour un gars qui a pas de sentiments ! :-( SEVERUS ROGUE EST UN HUMAIN !  
  
Et puis pour tous les autres : MERCI !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : Black et Rogue.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, la surprise fut d'y découvrir un Severus Rogue en compagnie d'un gros chien à l'air plutôt furieux.  
  
Harry et Ron (Hermione était déjà à la bibliothèque), se retinrent de justesse d'éclater de rire.  
  
Wilder lança un regard d'avertissement à Rogue qui lui répondit par un regard meurtrier.  
  
La nuit avait du être mauvaise pour les deux. Surtout pour Sirius étant donné les coups de crocs qu'il ne cessait de donner le plus près possible des mollets de Rogue.  
  
Dès que Rogue fut installé, Patmol rejoignit Remus et Jane, qui paraissaient de meilleure compagnie.  
  
-Alors Patmol ? murmura Remus. Pas trop mal dormi ?  
  
Le regard que lui lança le chien signifia clairement « Je te jure que dès que je suis sous ma forme, tu apprendras à ne pas poser ce genre de questions ! »  
  
Il se cala au pieds de Jane et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, elle mit un tas d'aliments dans une assiette et la lui tendit.  
  
-Je vais essayer d'arranger ça avec Albus…  
  
Sirius lui lança un regard suppliant avant de manger le plus vite possible le contenu de l'assiette.  
  
-Mm, Albus ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je tiens à vous dire que Si… Patmol, a passé un très mauvaise nuit et que Severus aussi.  
  
-C'est tout à fait compréhensible.  
  
Jane se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer.  
  
-Je ne pourrais pas le prendre, au moins un peu ?  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, quelle question !  
  
-J'espère que vous savez qu'on est encore fiancés, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ?  
  
Le chien hocha la tête lentement.  
  
-De plus, nous avons besoin de parler.  
  
-Et bien, sortez maintenant et parlez en. Mais Severus le gardera au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Je suis sûre que si tu le prend les cours seront euh… perturbés.  
  
Patmol et Jane ne semblèrent pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi, mais ils se turent (chose normal pour Sirius, à vrai dire).  
  
-Vous ne voulez pas parlez ? Vous avez jusqu'aux débuts des cours…  
  
Le chien et la femme se levèrent d'un même mouvement et sortirent de la salle.  
  
-Il faut vraiment qu'elle garde son chien, grogna Rogue en les regardant partir.  
  
-Entrons la dedans…  
  
Elle poussa une porte et invita Sirius à la suivre. Jane referma la porte tranquillement et attendit que Patmol est reprit la forme humaine.  
  
Silence gêné.  
  
-Tu as bien dit tout à l'heure que pour toi, on était toujours fiancés ?  
  
Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux de Jane.  
  
-J'ai dit encore pas toujours…  
  
-C'est pareil… Donc le… le mariage est tenu… ?  
  
Jane respira profondément avant de regarder Sirius fixement et de s'avancer vers lui. Elle l'embrassa.  
  
-Si ça répond à ta question… Mais pour toi ? Qu'en pense tu ?  
  
-J'en pense que… Et bien qu'il faut déjà que je soit innocenté. Ils ont aperçu Peter en Albanie… Ils ont étés bien surpris…  
  
Jane hocha la tête.  
  
-Je pense aussi qu'on devrait attendre avant de se fiancer officiellement, rajouta t'il, sourire aux lèvres. On repart pas à zéro, mais presque.  
  
Jane sourit.  
  
-Ca me convient. Je vais essayer de te récupérer avant que Rogue ne s'amuse à te bousiller les côtes à coups de pieds. Essayez de vous entendre… J'aurai moins d'os à réparer…  
  
-Jane, cette nuit il m'a fait dormir par terre. J'ai extrêmement mal au dos…  
  
Wilder se retint d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Cette nuit, tu dort avec moi, Albus ne pourra pas refuser…  
  
-J'espère…  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
-En tout cas, Severus a mis les choses au point avec Harry…  
  
-Parfait, grogna Sirius. Maintenant, mon filleul doit le haïr encore plus…  
  
-Hé hé, il tient ça de son père…  
  
Le couple se sourit.  
  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
  
-Presque neuf heure… J'ai un cours avec les septièmes année de Poufsouffle…  
  
Sirius l'embrassa avant de murmurer «  A tout à l'heure » et de se transformer en chien.  
  
***  
  
-C'est parti, murmura Ron, avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe de Rogue.  
  
-Si… Patmol ?  
  
-Potter, Weasley et Granger, allez vous asseoir, murmura un voix doucereuse derrière eux.  
  
Les trois grognèrent et s'installèrent.  
  
-Nous allons commencer le cours dès maintenant… Mr Malefoy, installez vous. Vous devrez supportez cet idio…ce chien, durant le cours. Il a une certaine préférence pour Gryffondor, mais je l'ai à l'œil. Potter, j 'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez au lieu de jouer avec cette ordu… ce cabot… Pour les intéressés il s'appelle Patmol… C'est d'ailleurs sur lui que nous allons tester vos antidotes.  
  
Sirius grogna, l'air de dire « essaye un peu… ».  
  
Il se coucha au bord du bureau de Rogue et soupira, tandis que le Maître des Potions écrivait les ingrédients de la Potion de « Sautiperillosa » au tableau.  
  
Les élèves s'activèrent.  
  
Rogue les observa un instant avant de se pencher sur Patmol.  
  
-Je sais bien Black, que tu es innocent et euh… « gentil », mais prend soin d'elle.  
  
Sirius parut surpris un court instant, avant de jeter un regard assuré à Severus Rogue qui se rassura.  
  
Harry et Hermione, qui avait observé la scène, lâchèrent bêtement leur bol dans lequel se trouvais la poudre de corne de licorne dans leur Potion.  
  
Ron, qui était occupé à lancer des bouts de pattes de lièvres à Malefoy se retourna, déboussolé du manque de concentration d'Hermione et se prit par la même occasion une patte de lièvre entière sur la tête.  
  
-Le trio infernal se fait encore remarquer ? marmonna Rogue de sa voix la plus agacée, mais le coup de crocs qui s'abattit sur son tibia le fit renoncer à continuer sur sa lancée.  
  
Malefoy lança un regard incrédule à son professeur, qui l'ignora.  
  
-Passe pour cette fois… Toi je te retient, lança t'il au chien d'un air mauvais.  
  
Sirius se contenta de lui adressait un sourire mielleux (chose d'anormal pour un chien…) et de prendre un air innocent (tout aussi anormal…).  
  
Le cours se poursuivit dans une bonne ambiance pour Gryffondor, Sirius ayant prit leur défense.  
  
L'homme et le chien échangeait des regards haineux toutes les trente secondes. Harry, Ron et Hermione manquèrent d'exploser de rire plus d'une fois. Le cours fut parfait…  
  
-Vous êtes sûrs qu'on était en Potions ?demanda Ron en sortant de la salle.  
  
-Parfaitement sûr. Rogue n'a plus cours, je suis persuadée que Sniffle va se transformait pour l'énerver !  
  
***  
  
Jane, penchée sur un parchemin, griffonnait une lettre d'une main tremblante. D'un geste énervé, elle froissa le papier et le jeta dans la corbeille qui était à quelque mètres d'elle. Elle attrapa à nouveaux un parchemins et se remit à écrire.  
  
Deux coups furent frappés à la porte, qui s'ouvrit peu après.  
  
Jane lança à nouveau une boulette de papier dans la corbeille et, d'un geste las, elle posa sa plume dans l'encrier.  
  
Severus Rogue reconnaissant là un moment d'énervement se tint quelque peu à l'écart.  
  
-Que me veux tu, Sévi ?  
  
Il avala difficilement sa salive, puis avec un sourire, annonça :  
  
-Je voudrais te parler de… d'une… fille.  
  
Jane le regarda droit dans les yeux, sourcils haussé,puis, d'un mouvement fébrile lui demanda de s'asseoir.  
  
-Qui est-ce ?  
  
-Oh, tu la connais… Elle est brune, de grands yeux noirs… Elle s'appelle Mydia Halley, elle est prof' ici…  
  
Jane sursauta.  
  
-C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, toi, Severus Rogue, qui en à un peu rien à faire des filles, est amoureux… d'une collègue ?  
  
-Si tu prend ça comme ça… Ouais…  
  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de Wilder.  
  
-Parfait ! Je vais lui parler… On va te caser avec elle ! Ca marchera… Et puis…  
  
Elle fut coupée par Sirius qui venait d'entrer. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
-Continuons. Donc…  
  
Mais cette fois, Jane fut coupée par Rogue.  
  
-Jane… Je n'aime pas trop que ce… truc, nous entende. Il s'agit de MA vie privée.  
  
Jane fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Sirius ne se fera pas remarquer, n'est-ce pas, Si' ?  
  
-Mm… Je serai muet comme une carpe, et d'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas comprit de quoi vous parliez.  
  
Rogue bougonna.  
  
-Ok… Un mot, Black, et tu dort dans mon cachot ce soir.  
  
Sirius frissonna.  
  
-Très bien, vous vous êtes arrangé. Alors, nous en étions à la manière dont nous pouvons te caser avec Mydia…  
  
-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… ?  
  
-La ferme, Black.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que… Ne me dis pas que…, Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
-SIRIUS !  
  
-Je te l'avais dit… Si demain tu le récupère courbaturé, ne t'étonne pas, je l'avais prévenu !  
  
Jane leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Pas croyable un idiot et un coincé pareil... Je disais DONC ! Nous allons parler à Mydia, Sirius et moi, et on s'arrangera pour que vous soyez seuls un instant. Après, Severus, tu te débrouille.  
  
-Ingrate…  
  
Jane plissa le nez avec humour.  
  
-L'agence matrimoniale, c'est pas mon truc !  
  
Elle sentait clairement Sirius se retenir de rire à ses côté et Severus gigoter nerveusement de l'autre côté.  
  
-Très bien, maintenant si vous pouviez me laisser finir cette lettre…  
  
-A qui écris tu ?  
  
-A Teddy.  
  
Severus et Sirius sursautèrent.  
  
-Tu lui dit quoi ?  
  
-Je vais déjà vérifier qu'il est en vie.  
  
Sirius se souvint un instant de Teddy, le frère de Jane, lui aussi Mangemort. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, lorsque Jane l'avait présenté à sa famille, qui avait cru que Jane l'avait séduit pour se rapprocher de James et le tuer. Il grimaça à se souvenir.  
  
-Il doit avoir 49ans, maintenant…  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
-De toute manière, nous le verrons bientôt, en même temps que Voldemort…  
  
Severus hocha la tête, plus pâle.  
  
-Allez ! Sortez de cette salle ou je vous jure que je gueule partout où je vais que vous êtes devenus amis !  
  
Severus et Sirius échangèrent un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-horrifié.  
  
-On y va !  
  
Et ils sortirent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On voit assez Sirius là ? Looool ! C'est aussi mon perso préféré :-D ! 


	6. Le retour de Wilder

Kikoo c'est encore mwa :)  
  
Merci pour tous vos mess gentils comme tout !  
  
Saiji… SAUTE PAS ! Pis, ben, t'as qu'à t'imaginer à la place de Mydia :-D  
  
Chapitre 6 : Le retour de Wilder.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque Wilder, Lupin, Rogue et Patmol entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.  
  
-Je vois qu'on est devenu célèbres…marmonna Rogue avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
Jane lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers le chien.  
  
-Si ce coup ci il refuse…  
  
Elle fit un signe avec ses mains qui signifiait clairement qu'elle étranglerait Dumbledore. En effet, Sirius, la queue entre les pattes et le dos courbé, semblait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit.  
  
Remus étouffa un bâillement.  
  
-Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit… Pourtant la lune est en quart…  
  
Sirius et lui échangèrent un regard.  
  
-C'est bizarre… Au fait, qui fera tes cours pendant les pleines lunes ?  
  
Severus eut un rire sadique.  
  
-Moi…  
  
-Je plaint mes pauvres élèves, murmura Remus, se prenant par la même occasion un bout coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
Ils s'assirent à table.  
  
-Tiens, mange, murmura Jane en tendant une assiette bien rempli à Patmol.  
  
-Ce que je trouve bizarre, lança Rogue, c'est que Voldemort ne nous est toujours pas appelés.  
  
-Ne sois pas si pressé, grimaça Jane. Plus tard il nous appellera, mieux ce sera…  
  
-Tiens, bonjours Mydia !  
  
Rogue se retourna d'un bloc, tandis que le chien éclater de rire (bizarre...).  
  
-Bonjours la compagnie, répondit Halley en s'asseyant entre Severus et McGonagall.  
  
-Au fait, vous avez vu Clay ?  
  
-Il n'était pas avec Granger, hier, commenta Rogue.  
  
-Il n'était pas là à mon cours non plus, rajouta Mydia en se servant copieusement du porridge.  
  
Remus haussa les épaules.  
  
-Faudra lui rappeler de l'emmener. C'est ce à quoi tiennent leurs vies !  
  
Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête.  
  
Sirius, toujours secoué d'un fou rire silencieux, jetait des regards à Mydia, puis à Severus, puis à Mydia et ainsi de suite. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas le pied qui arrivait droit sur sa truffe.  
  
-Kaï !  
  
La Salle entière sursauta, et Rogue, l'air innocent, éclata de rire.  
  
Une main sur le front, signe d'exaspération, Jane marmonna de vague paroles sans queues ni tête avant de lancer bien haut et fort que c'était pas possible deux gamins pareils.  
  
Voyant les regards surpris des élèves, elle s'arrêta. Patmol était un chien, pas un humain !  
  
-Tu saigne du pif, Black, marmonna Rogue avec un sourire sadique.  
  
-Toi je te retient, murmura Jane. Non mais. C'est pas croyable ! Viens, Sirius, on s'en va ! lança t 'elle avant de partir d'une démarche comiquement hautaine, suivie du chien.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione, seuls à avoir comprit la scène, éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Mrs Pomfresh, qui rangeait patiemment l'infirmerie en pensant avec amertume que le début de l'année était trop tranquille, sursauta en entendant trois coups à la porte.  
  
-Entrez !  
  
-Bonjours, Mrs Pomfresh ! lança Jane en laissant passer Patmol. Il c'est pris le pied de Severus dans la truffe…  
  
-Je vois ça…  
  
Elle regarda le chien, puis Jane, puis le chien, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Mr Black, reprenez votre forme, je vous en prie.  
  
Les deux sursautèrent.  
  
-Comment… Comment savez vous ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas l'infirmière pour rien… J'ai bien vu lorsque je vous soignez que vous étiez six Animagi… De plus, Wilder, votre plaie ne saigne pas.  
  
Jane sursauta à nouveau.  
  
-Elle ne saignait jamais lorsque vous étiez avec ce cher Sirius. Et bien, Black, qu'attendez vous ?!  
  
Sirius se transforma.  
  
-Tu as encore la plaie ?  
  
-Bien sûr…  
  
Jane souleva son pull, laissant apparaître une blessure assez profonde.  
  
-Mais elle ne saigne plus depuis que je suis à Poudlard…  
  
Sirius sourit. Il l'enlaça de ses bras.  
  
-Tu m'as manqué.  
  
Wilder sourit et ferma les yeux.  
  
-Votre nez, Black, il saigne encore !  
  
Les deux adultes se séparèrent tant bien que mal.  
  
L'infirmière s'affaira au travail.  
  
-Maintenant, si je pouvait avoir des explications…  
  
-Ah… Ben, disons que c'est Peter qui a trahi James et Lily.  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi.  
  
-C'est Sirius, en croyant Peter gentil, qui les as conseillé de faire un coup de bluff au Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
  
-Et je me suis planté.  
  
-Disons que ça a mal finit.  
  
-Et qu'est devenu le jeune Pettigrow, alors ?  
  
Sirius grogna.  
  
-Il s'est transformé. Et il est resté sous sa forme pendant 12ans.  
  
-Je savais bien que notre cher Black n'aurait jamais trahi les Potter…  
  
Sirius sourit.  
  
***  
  
La journée passa sans encombre. Même le cours de Potion se passa tranquillement. Rogue était de plus en plus ''potable'' depuis qu'il avait révéler une partie de l'histoire à Harry. Seulement, il manquait la plus grande partie…  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.  
  
-Vous croyez que Sniffle s'est remis ?  
  
-Je pense… Sinon Rogue va avoir des problèmes avec Wilder, ricana Ron.  
  
-En effet, c'est ce qui m'inquiète, murmura un voix dans leur dos.  
  
Les trois se retournèrent d'un bloc. Severus Rogue se tenait derrière eux, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il eut un rire.  
  
-Et bien, vous voilà soudain muets… Bon appétit ! rajouta t'il avant de partir en direction de la table de professeurs.  
  
-C'était bien Rogue ?  
  
-Apparemment, oui…  
  
Ils observèrent le professeur s'asseoir entre Remus Lupin et Mydia Halley.  
  
-Il est bizarre, je trouve, ces temps ci…  
  
-A qui le dit tu…  
  
-Ils nous a dit ''bon appétit'' …  
  
Les trois soupirèrent et ce mirent à manger.  
  
Harry jetait des coups d'œil en direction de Rogue toute les trente secondes. Jane Wilder et lui échangeaient parfois des regards inquiets. Harry trembla. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sirius ?  
  
Soudain, les deux professeurs se levèrent d'un bond, surpris, une main sur leurs bras gauche.  
  
Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard et se dirigèrent vers la porte, après un bref signe de main à Dumbledore. Ils avaient lâchés leur bras.  
  
-C'est pas vrai, murmura Hermione. Si l'on en croit le geste qu'ils ont eut tout les deux, Jane est aussi Mangemorte…  
  
Ron et Harry sursautèrent.  
  
-Ca va pas ?  
  
-Allons demander à Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
-Quelle bonne surprise… Rogue… Severus Rogue de retour parmi nous… Ainsi que… Jane ? très bien, je pense qu'on a le droit aux explications. Jane, à toi l'honneur…  
  
Elle grimaça.  
  
-J'étais en France… Pour les Candwell. Seulement, je n'est pas pu revenir en apprenant votre chute à cause de ce ministre anglais qui vit en France… Il a vu la Marque… Un moment d'inattention de ma part, bien sûr… Il m'a surveillé étroitement et je n'ai pu reve…  
  
Elle s'interrompit. Son regard était tombé sur Peter Pettigrow. Avec un effort incroyable, elle lui sourit. Sadiquement, certes, mais le sourire parut plaire à Voldemort.  
  
-Et oui, c'est grâce à Queudver que j'ai pu revenir à la vie et aussi grâce à lui que notre …cher… James Potter est mort.  
  
-J'étais au courant, murmura t'elle. Ca fait du bien de te revoir, Peter…  
  
La tension se tendit un peu dans les rangs.  
  
-Severus, qu'avait vous à dire pour votre défense ?  
  
Rogue pâlit.  
  
-Et bien…  
  
-Il est vrai qu'il a fait une erreur, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est réellement revenu parmi nous. Et pour de bon, lança la voix de Lucius Malefoy depuis le rang de Mangemort.  
  
Jane et Severus tournèrent un regard en sa direction.  
  
Voldemort, comme il fallait s'y attendre, n'apprécia pas vraiment son intervention.  
  
-Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sur, Lucius ? Avez vous des preuves ?  
  
-Aucune, mais nous pouvons vous en procurer à tout moment, n'est-ce pas Severus ?  
  
Rogue hocha la tête, calmement.  
  
-Je vous mets à l'essai, Severus, je ne promet rien. Quant à toi, Jane, je suis ravi de te retrouver parmi nous. As tu eut les Candwell ?  
  
Wilder eut un sourire machiavélique.  
  
-Oui…  
  
En effet, les Candwell avaient étés tués par un Mangemort, mort quelque temps après. Elle ferait passer son crime pour le sien.  
  
-Et pourquoi ne pas avoir tué le ministre anglais ?  
  
-Il était escorté de partout, je ne pouvais me permettre de le tuer… Tout aurait mené à moi et je me serai retrouver à Azkaban, où il m'aurait était impossible de vous rejoindre. Mais le ministre anglais m'a laissé un instant de répit en apprenant votre retour, j'ai donc pu m'enfuir…  
  
Les Mangemorts avaient écoutés patiemment son histoire. Wilder fut soulagée de voir que tout le monde la croyait.  
  
-Passe… Si je vous ai appelés c'est pour vous mettre au courant de ce que je compte faire pour avoir le jeune Potter…  
  
Severus et Jane froncèrent les sourcils.  
  
-Mais j'hésite à en parler devant certaine personne… continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un regard appuyé sur Rogue. Du moins, tant qu'on ne m'aura pas donné de preuves… Tant pis, j'ai eu ce que je chercher… Vous êtes maintenant tous là… Sauf Teddy Wilder et sa mère. Ils ont dus s'absenter, mais il viendront plus tard.  
  
Jane détailla les personnes du regards. Oui, ils étaient tous là. Rosier et Averry étaient là aussi… Ses « entraîneur »… Même ceux qui étaient à… Azkaban ? Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Les Détraqueurs sont revenus parmi nous, à ce que je vois, murmura t'elle.  
  
-En effet. Ce sont nos alliés de nature. Mais je n'ai pas eu les Géants… Potter a sûrement averti ce Sang-de-Bourbes de Dumbledore… Il a était plus rapide que moi. Tant pis.  
  
-Les seuls qui manquent… Karkaroff, il fallait s'y attendre, et Barty Croupton Jrs... Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ?  
  
-Fudge l'a fait tué. Il a reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur.  
  
-Vraiment ? Et bien, Severus… Que dire ? lança comiquement Voldemort. Vous faîtes des efforts.  
  
-Le ministre ne croit pas à votre retour, murmura Malefoy. Il refuse tout net que vous soyez revenus.  
  
-Voilà qui va faciliter la tâche…  
  
Il grimaça un sourire.  
  
-J'attend des preuves et je vous mets au courant. Vous pouvez disposer. Sauf vous, Rosier.  
  
Wilder, Malefoy et Rogue partirent dans la même direction. Après s'être assurés d'être à bonne distance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius se tourne vers Severus.  
  
-Je ne te promet rien, vieux frère, mais je vais essayer de te protéger longtemps… Je ne te soutient absolument dans ce que tu fais… Quant à toi, Wilder, de quel côté es-tu ?  
  
-Du tiens… Mais j'espère comme toi garder Severus en vie, même si ce qu'il fait est mauvais.  
  
Malefoy ne parut pas convaincu, mais ne rajouta rien. Il s'en alla plus loin.  
  
-Comment peut tu être ami avec un idiot pareil, murmura t'elle pour Rogue.  
  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-C'était mon meilleur ami au collège… Il n'est pas si insensible qu'il en a l'air.  
  
Jane fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Rentrons.  
  
***  
  
-Nid de Cafard ? Choux de Bruxelles ? Bertie Crochu ? Aidez moi tous les deux !  
  
-Euh… Cornélius Fudge est un idiot ?  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Ron, qui avait donné le bon mot de passe haussa les sourcils.  
  
Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-On entre.  
  
Les trois amis entrèrent dans le bureau où Dumbledore, l'air fatigué et inquiet, les accueillit d'un regard surpris.  
  
-Les enfants ?  
  
-Nous aimerions savoir, au sujet de Wilder et Rogue…  
  
-Les professeurs Wilder et Rogue, corrigea Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui, oui… Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi ils sont partis tout à l'heure.  
  
-Vous ne l'aviez pas deviné ? Ils se tenaient pourtant le bras gauche. Au niveau de la Marque.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
-J'avais raison !  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire las.  
  
-Vous vous souvenez, quand Jane vous a dit que son père avait était tué. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi, et par qui ? Il a était tué par Voldemort. La mère de Jane et son frère étaient Mangemorts. Mais pas son père, alors il l'a emmené autre part. Voldemort l'a tué pour récupérer Jane, qui n'avait que quatre ans. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a tant besoin d'elle.  
  
-Ah, vous êtes tous là, c'est parfait.  
  
Tous se retournèrent pour voir Wilder et Rogue entrer.  
  
-Nous revenons d'une réunion en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
  
-As tu vu ta mère et ton frère ?  
  
-Non, ils étaient absents… Mais j'ai écrit à Ted'…  
  
-Parfait… Où est Sirius ?  
  
-A l'infirmerie.  
  
-Que lui est il arrivé ?  
  
Rogue éclata de rire en y repensant.  
  
-Quelqu'un lui a marché sur la truffe.  
  
Dumbledore eut un rire.  
  
-Jane, tu peux le garder… Sinon nous ne l'auront jamais entier.  
  
-Mrs Pomfresh a deviné, pour les Animagi… Elle est douée.  
  
-Oui… c'est la meilleure infirmière que j'ai pu trouver. Espérons qu'elle ne révélera rien !  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura Jane, elle est d'une gentillesse incroyable.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
  
-Comment allez vous, Severus ?  
  
-Très bien… Jane et Lucius m'ont protégé.  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait, protesta Wilder, c'est Lucius qui l'a protégé. Ils sont très amis depuis l'enfance, expliqua Jane devant l'air incrédule d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Maintenant, j'aimerais voir Sirius. Et QUE Sirius. Je ne veux personne d'autre à mon bureau. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jane, j'en prendrai soin. Severus, rappelez vous le soir où vous lui avez serré la main, alors, à moins que vous ne teniez à recommencer, «évitez de lui piétiner le truffe, ou tout autre partie de son corps.  
  
Dumbledore avait dit ça en retenant un rire.  
  
-Vous êtes serré la main ? demanda Jane avec un sourire. Fabuleux ! Vous allez le refaire, je vais prendre une photo !  
  
Elle se fit fusiller par le regard de Rogue.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de la prendre, ta photo, vu le temps où on s'est … serré la main.  
  
Jane éclata de rire.  
  
-C'est bien vous. Allons chercher Si'. Harry, Ron et Hermione, retournez vous couchez ! Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est 3heures du matin ! Allez, ouste !  
  
Les trois amis déguerpirent, tandis que Severus et Jane allaient chercher Sirius à l'infirmerie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je sais, il est un peu lourd celui là, mais dedans j'ai mis deux - trois choses au point, comme le pourquoi Lucius protège Severus et aussi pourquoi Jane est Mangemorte… Pis vous avez un indice sur la suite :)… Kisss et Review Svp ! 


	7. Un effort surhumain

Chapitre 7 : Un effort surhumain.  
  
Les semaines suivante, la mission principale était de trouver une preuve pour Voldemort. Tout le monde devait s'y mettre, même Sirius, qui le fit avec réticence. Il s'était remis du coup de pied facilement, mais sa dignité en avait prit un coup…  
  
Dumbledore se prenait souvent de fou rire en imaginant la scène, ce qui n'améliorait pas la fierté de Patmol… Quand à Severus, il lui suffisait à présent de présenter son pied au chien pour qu'il décampe. Sirius restait à présent auprès de sa moitié, au grand plaisir des deux. Jane s'était trouvé une mission personnelle qui était de réussir à prendre une photo des deux ensembles, mission qui semblait perdue d'avance, d'ailleurs… Pourtant, elle gardait espoir et se baladait à présent avec un appareil photo.  
  
La Divination devenait de plus en plus intéressante. Hermione était finalement beaucoup plus douée que la plupart des élèves, sauf peut être de Parvati et Lavande.  
  
La classe de cinquième année, Gryffondor, se dirigeait à présent vers la salle de Potions. La semaine commençait mal.  
  
-Sortez vos venins de serpents d'Amazonie ainsi que vos corne de licorne. Je vais vous distribuez un nouvel élément.  
  
Harry posa son sac sur une table et sortit ses affaires sous le regard de son professeur. Il semblait réfléchir intensément à quelque chose, et Harry eut la certaine impression que le Maître des Potions ne lui avait pas tout avoué.  
  
-Avez vous Pattenrond, Granger ?  
  
La question coupa le silence tendu qui régnait dans la salle.  
  
-N… Non… On ne l'a plus vu depuis le lendemain de la soirée dans la Cabane Hurlante, balbutia t'elle.  
  
« Voilà autre chose…, pensa Severus ».  
  
-Et pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?  
  
Hermione insulta silencieusement sa stupidité.  
  
-Vous n'y avez pas pensé ? Tant pis… Nous nous débrouillerons. Jane ne sera pas ravie, rajouta t'il à voix basse pour lui même.  
  
Hermione, surprise de ne pas s'être fait disputer plus que ça, s'assit légèrement de travers et manqua de tomber par terre.  
  
Rogue marcha à travers la salle en jetant des coups d'œil dans les chaudrons des élèves. Puis, il distribua tranquillement les nouveaux ingrédients.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Remus Lupin arrivait dans la classe, ayant l'air de quelqu'un qui était forcer de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire. Il soupira, puis murmura son message à Rogue avant de repartir.  
  
Rogue eut un haussement de sourcils.  
  
-Potter, vous devez vous rendre au bureau de Dumbledore… Le cours est finit, rajouta t'il pour le reste de la classe.  
  
Harry sourit à ses amis avant de sortir. Il eut un frisson en sentant Rogue le suivre d'un pas quelque peu tendu. Harry trébucha une bonne dizaine de fois et entendit à chaque fois un petit grommellement derrière lui.  
  
-Cornélius Fudge est un idiot, murmura Rogue, arrivait à la hauteur de Harry. Entrez, Potter, je vous rejoints.  
  
Harry entra, pas très rassuré avant se calmer. Le bureau était plein de personne qu'il connaissait plus ou moins, Sirius, Wilder, Halley, Lupin et Dumbledore.  
  
-Où est Severus ?  
  
-Il revient…  
  
Wilder et Lupin échangèrent un coup d'œil très significatif.  
  
-Nous ne pouvons commencer sans lui, murmura Dumbledore.  
  
-Que se passe t'il ?  
  
-Je pense qu'il est temps pour certain d'entre nous d'avoir une conversation. Severus est au centre… il doit parler à plusieurs d'entre nous, à moins qu'il ne le veuille pas. Sirius aussi, tu va devoir t'expliquer… Mais pas avec Jane, ça je sais, tu l'a déjà fait.  
  
Black marmonna de très vilain mot pour les directeurs qui avaient trop d'espoir avant de chercher de l'aide auprès de Lupin. Voyant qu'il n'en trouverait pas, il se tourna vers Jane. Elle se contenta de lui sourire.  
  
-Si on se marie, tu devras supporter Severus à peu près tous les jours…  
  
-Erg !  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, et la porte du bureau se rouvrit sur Severus Rogue. Il parut surpris un instant de tous les regards tourné vers lui, puis grogna un peu sur Sirius et Remus, avant de s'installer le plus possible à l'écart du groupe.  
  
-Très bien, commençons.  
  
Silence gêné.  
  
Dumbledore soupira.  
  
-Ca commence fort. Et bien, alors je vais demander à Sirius et Severus de rester avec moi, juste un instant, rajouta t'il en voyant les regards que lui lancèrent les deux concernés. Ensuite, Harry, tu prendras la relève de Sirius…  
  
Severus eut un grognement.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, je ne vous forcerez à rien, juste à rester.  
  
-Je ne peux pas rester ? murmura Jane.  
  
-Hélas, non… Je voudrais que Severus règle ses comptes une bonne fois pour toute…  
  
Remus donna un léger coup de coude à Jane, pour lui monter du menton Mydia Halley. Jane sursauta, écarquilla les yeux, avant de lancer :  
  
-De toute façon, je dois moi-même parler à quelqu'un.  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard en coin, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.  
  
A moitié rassuré, Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore.  
  
-Allez, ouste, sortez vous tous !  
  
Jane poussa Harry vers l'extérieur. Ils furent suivis par Mydia et Remus.  
  
- Je ne suis pas rassuré pour Sirius et Severus. J'aurais aimé être là, rajouta t'elle en tapotant son appareil photo.  
  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel en riant.  
  
-Et si tu t'occupais de ta mission, lança t'il.  
  
Jane sourit, puis s'avança vers Mydia.  
  
-Comme nous on a rien à voir avec tout ça, si tu me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton ancien petit ami ?  
  
Mydia lui lança un regard surpris.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Oh, disons que Dumbledore m'a parlé de tes problèmes et j'aimerais qu'on en parle… entre fille !  
  
-Très bien… Si tu veux…  
  
Elles s'installèrent un peu plus loin.  
  
-Alors ? Que c'est il passé ?  
  
Mydia eut un sourire.  
  
-Et bien, Paul, celui avec qui j'étais mariée, n'a pas apprécié que je devienne ami avec un de mes collègues, Andy… Du coup, je me suis retrouvée seule et Andy m'a laissée à son tour en disant que ça valait mieux…  
  
-Je vois…  
  
Elle laissa un silence gêné s'installer, avant de continuer.  
  
-Tu aimerais trouver quelqu'un ? Recommencer ?  
  
-Tout dépend de la personne… Il faudrait qu'il soit simple et bien dans sa peau… Et puis…Tu vois, qu'il soit un peu comme…  
  
-Comme ?  
  
-Nan, rien, je divague !  
  
Jane sourit.  
  
-Je vais t'aider… Mais en attendant, allons repêcher Sirius et Severus… Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver Sirius avec les membres brisés…  
  
Mydia eut un rire.  
  
-Ils sont intenables…  
  
-En effet !  
  
Elles rejoignirent Harry et Remus, qui patientaient devant le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit et Jane eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Severus, qui riait comme un malade.  
  
Sirius aussi riait, mais elle doutait que ce soit pour les mêmes causes… Mydia partit voir Harry et Jane pu parler avec Sirius.  
  
-Bah alors ? Qu'avez vous dit de beau ?  
  
-Il a commencé à se foutre de ma gueule sur la fois ou il m'a donné un coup de pied sur la truffe, alors je me suis foutu de sa gueule sur Mydia, hé hé…  
  
-Okkkkkk… Y'aura jamais de résultats avec vous !  
  
-M'ouais ! Mais Albus semblait qu'il y est une fille dans l'histoire… Tu lui as parlé au fait ? Non pas que je souhaite voir Rogue avec une fille… mais…  
  
Jane sourit.  
  
-Oui, mais j'ai un truc à vérifier sur Sev', d'abord. Au fait, de quoi Albus t'as parlé hier soir quand il a voulu te voir seul ?  
  
-Oh, il m'a parlait de toi, de ta marque, de Remus, de Rogue et de Harry.  
  
Jane soupira.  
  
La porte du bureau se rouvrit, au grand étonnement de tous.  
  
-Severus attendra le meilleur moment pour l'annoncer à Harry… Essaye de lui rentrer dans la tête qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! murmura Dumbledore à Wilder. Entrez, lança t'il ensuite au reste du groupe.  
  
Rogue lança un regard hostile autour de lui, avant de s'asseoir entre Mydia et Jane, sur une table.  
  
Remus surpris le sourire de Mydia et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. Sirius aussi avait remarqué et eut la même réaction.  
  
-Boooon… Je voulais vous parler de mon projet… Nous allons créer l'Ordre du Phénix avec certaine personnes, telle que Arabella Figgs, oui Harry, la dame qui vit près de chez toi, euh… Dedalus Diggle et Mondingus Fletcher… Hagrid et Minerva… Ainsi que notre cher Ollivander… Il y aura vous, Remus, Sirius, Jane, Severus, Mydia, Harry et… Où est Clay ?  
  
-Justement, les gamins ne l'ont pas revu depuis le lendemain de notre soirée à la Cabane.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Albus, vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il a était enlevé ? intervint Mydia.  
  
-Sûrement, hélas…  
  
Jane eut un cri étranglé.  
  
-Manquait plus que ça…  
  
-Du calme ! Bon, changement de plan, on s'occupe des preuves et de Clay. L'Ordre du Phénix, on verra après. Je vais juste résumer cet Ordre. Il sera composé donc, de tous les sorciers capables d'anéantir Voldemort.  
  
-J'en fait partie ? s'étonna Mydia.  
  
-Bien sûr… Et toi aussi Harry. Tu es l'élément principal…  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Nous avons besoin de Ollivander pour ses connaissance, de Minerva pour sa puissance, de Hagrid pour sa bonté et son amitié avec les Géants, de Dedalus, Mondingus et Arabella pour leur forces et leur savoir, de Severus et Jane pour les informations qu'ils peuvent nous donner, de Remus, Clay et Sirius car… Enfin, ça nous le verrons plus tard, de Mydia pour son talents et son sang-froid, et de Harry puisque… Ca aussi, on le verra plus tard.  
  
Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu. Jane fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Dedalus, ce n'est pas le petit gars aux longs cheveux blonds ? lança Rogue.  
  
-Si… Mais il est chauve à présent.  
  
Mydia eut un rire.  
  
-Et Mondingus ? Vous voulez dire le mari de Arabella ?  
  
-Tout à fait… Et Arabella, c'est la chère sœur de Clay.  
  
-Hein ? Mais son nom est Arabella Figgs ! Ce n'est ni Halliwell, ni Fletcher !  
  
-En effet, mais elle a changé de noms pour les partisans de Voldemort… Au début elle s'appelait Arabella Halliwell, puis Arabella Fletcher et enfin, Arabella Figgs. C'était une puissante Auror et elle a du changer de nom.  
  
Le silence s'abattit à nouveau dans le bureau du professeur.  
  
-Et Dedalus a un lien avec quelqu'un ? demanda Harry, ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'était plus sans famille du tout. Puisqu'il pouvait maintenant dire que toutes les personnes autour de lui faisaient partie de sa famille…  
  
-Diggle… Oui, il a un lien avec Mydia… C'est son frère, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui… A l'origine je suis Mydia Diggle… Mais…  
  
Elle se tu.  
  
Jane lui fit un sourire rassurant.  
  
-Ensuite, continua Dumbledore. Jane, montre moi la Marque, juste que je vois comment ça avance.  
  
Jane souleva légèrement son pull.  
  
-Qu'a t'elle de particulier, cette Marque ? marmonna Harry qui avait vu bien plus grave que cette plaie.  
  
-Et bien, elle a était faîte avec un couteau d'Ephalile. Ce couteau est très pratique pour ceux qui ont envie de mourir. Dès que tu as réellement envie d'en finir, la plaie agie d'elle même et devient si douloureuse que tu en meurs. Par contre, plus tu es heureux et plus elle cicatrise. Jane se l'est fait à l'âge de 17ans. Le couteau était à son père, un Moldu.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Jane pour observer la Marque et eut un mouvement joyeux.  
  
-Elle cicatrise. Ca ne t'a pas fait trop mal lorsque tu étais en France ?  
  
-Si… Mais tu sais bien, avec tout les Endoloris que je me suis pris quand j'étais gamine…  
  
Albus soupira.  
  
-Je sais… Bon… Je crois bien que c'est tout…  
  
-Albus ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je voudrais savoir si on pouvait rajouter Mrs Pomfresh à l'Ordre du Phénix…  
  
Dumbledore sourit.  
  
-Bien sûr, Sirius, elle nous sera utile. Tu as eu une très bonne idée. Continuez à chercher des preuves. Dès que vous avez trouvés, appelez moi !  
  
Le groupe sortit de la salle.  
  
-Tu as cours avec moi, Harry… murmura Remus Lupin. S'il vous plait, pas un mot de l'Ordre à vos amis. Sauf à Granger et Weasley… Mais à part à eux, évite d'en parler… Cela ne doit pas tomber dans certaines oreilles.  
  
Harry sourit pour signer son accord et suivit son professeur jusqu'à sa salle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aaaaaaah comment j'ai patiné sur ce chapitre :-(  
  
Review svppp ! 


	8. Deux lettres...

Merci à tout le monde !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : Deux lettres…  
  
Delly revint peu de temps après, la lettre de Teddy au bec. Jane l'accueillit tranquillement et s'empara du parchemin froissé.  
  
-Merci, ma puce, murmura t'elle.  
  
L'écriture de son frère la surprit un peu, étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de 15ans.  
  
''Je suis ravi de ton retour, soeurette. A la maison, Maman et moi sommes dépassés par le retour de notre Maître, qui, d'ailleurs, nous a appris ton retour. Tu as eus les Candwell ? Félicitation ! J'ai eu les deux derniers Rica (avec un peu de mal, je l'avoue). On dit que des gens ont aperçus Queudver, pas très loin du manoir de Bilbazéo (tu te souviens de ce manoir, j'espère !). Je pense qu'il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un tuer les deux gosses qui l'ont vu, il ne manquerait plus que ça, que Black soit innocenté… En parlant de Black, comment t'en sors tu ? Tu as réussi à le duper encore plus ? En tout cas, n'attend pas trop, tu sais que notre maître a besoin de sa mort, sinon, le jeune Potter ne pourra être tué par nous… Mais bref, ne parlons pas boulot. Parlons de toi. Comment vas tu ? As tu des nouvelles de Severus Rogue ? Comment compte t'il faire ses preuves ? Il va tuer quelqu'un ? Bon, je vais te laisser, puisque ta Delly semble s'impatienter un peu. Je te fais un gros bisous, Teddy.''  
  
Jane reposa la lettre. Teddy allait bien. Très bien. Bilbazéo, oh que oui, elle s'en souvenait de ce manoir. C'était le manoir où elle avait était élevée, avec Severus. Le Manoir des Rogue. Pourquoi donc Voldemort y avait il trouvé refuge ? Surtout que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, ils étaient à l'autre bout du pays… Que de mystères…  
  
Elle fut interrompit dans ses pensées lorsque Dumbledore entra, une lourde caisse en carton entre les bras.  
  
-Je t'apporte tes manuels scolaires d'enfance… Sirius et Remus sont à la recherche de Clay, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Jane fut légèrement surprise de voir ces vieux bouquins.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sortit et la jeune femme tendit la main vers la caisse pour en tirer un livres abîmé et noirci.  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et lut :  
  
Sort et Enchantement, niveau 3  
  
Livre appartenant à : Jane Wilder.  
  
Sirius : Et aussi à Sirius Black  
  
James : Pourquoi ?  
  
Sirius : Parce que cet idiot de Crabbe me l'a piqué  
  
James : Et pourquoi tu vas pas le chercher ?  
  
Jane : James, t'as pas l'impression que ce n'est pas ton livre ?  
  
James : Non, pourquoi ?  
  
Jane : Parce que c'est pas ton livre.  
  
Elle eut un rire.  
  
Jane feuilleta le livre et lut plusieurs petits messages qu'ils avaient écris sur le malheureux bouquin.  
  
Elle sortit ensuite une liasse de parchemins et lança un cri ravi.  
  
-Les parchemins sur lesquels on parlait pendant les cours !  
  
Dessus, en effet, était écris plusieurs phrases et mots en travers de la feuille. Elle passa un rapide coup d'œil sur chaque feuille et eut le temps de lire certaines phrases telle que  
  
« Si j' t'attrape, j' te mord. » Mot qui venait sans doute de James. « Lily vole à la rescousseeeeeeeeee… ! » Jane éclata de rire. C'était Sirius qui avait écris ça alors que Peter avait des ennuis pour son devoirs de Métamorphose et que Lily s'était empressée de l'aider.  
  
Elle reconnut soudain l'écriture ronde et fine de Clay. Où était il ?  
  
-Ah, Jane, te v' la ! Gary est mort. Qu'en pense tu ?  
  
Jane sortit de sa rêverie, difficilement à vrai dire, et regarda Severus.  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Je vais m'en servir de preuves ! Il est mort de lui même, je te rassure !  
  
-De… de lui même ?  
  
-Ouais, de froid. Il a gelé sur le Cantomiréto !  
  
-Là ou il y a des serpents ?  
  
Severus Rogue éclata de rire.  
  
-Oui ! Enfin, en fait il est mort de froid, on ne sait pourquoi… C'est Albus qui a trouvé le corps. Tu m'aideras à l'amener à Voldemort. Et puis, faudra que je réussisse à convaincre Lucius que je suis réellement de son côté, que j'ai changé d'avis… Sinon il va être dangereux pour moi…  
  
-T'as raison… Des nouvelles de Clay ?  
  
-D'après Albus, il serait parti de lui même… C'est logique, puisque Granger aurait entendu quelqu'un l'enlever… Black et Lupin s'en occupe, te fais pas de soucis.  
  
-Pourquoi ne les appelles tu pas Sirius et Remus ?  
  
-Par habitude…  
  
Jane haussa les épaules.  
  
-Maintenant, viens avec moi.  
  
Wilder suivit Rogue d'un pas tranquille.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, quelque chose les frappa : un chat, le nez écrasé, les pattes arquées… L'animal tenait dans sa gueule une enveloppe de parchemin jaunis. Par endroit, sa peau était à nue. Son œil droit restait clos et agité de tics. Pattenrond était couché, la respiration sifflante.  
  
-Clay ?!  
  
Le chat sursauta. Il se transforma presque aussitôt en un homme à l'air fatigué et à demi-mort.  
  
-Appelle Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus ! Viteeeeee !  
  
Severus s'effectua d'un air calme. L'état de Clay Halliwell était bien le cadet de ses soucis…  
  
Jane eut juste le temps d'attraper un torchon et une bouteille d'eau avant d'entendre un bruit sourd dans son dos. Elle se retourna : Clay gisait, inconscient, au sol.  
  
Elle trempa le torchon et s'approcha du corps plus mort que vivant de son ami. D'une main tremblante, Wilder épongea le front du garçon.  
  
« Pourvu qu'il supportera une nuit de plus… »  
  
Des pas retentirent dans le couloirs. Clay avait toujours une paupière agitée de tics et bougeait sans cesse la tête, comme s'il tentait d'échapper à quelque chose. Ou à quelqu'un…  
  
Jane fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Comment va t'il ?  
  
La jeune femme sursauta mais se calma, reconnaissant la voix de Remus.  
  
-Ca peut aller, murmura t'elle d'une voix tremblante. Il faudra attendre son réveil pour réellement s'en rendre compte…  
  
Une larme de panique roula sur sa joue. Sirius, toujours sous sa forme de chien, s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la rassurer en posant sa patte sur son genou.  
  
-Il s'en sortira, murmura Dumbledore. Severus, lisez nous la lettre qu'il portait.  
  
Rogue s'effectua, totalement imperméable à cette scène plutôt triste.  
  
« Fidèle Mangemort,  
  
je te félicite d'avoir réussit à avoir le ministère de la Magie si facilement… Approcher Poudlard sera maintenant une partie de plaisir… J'espère que vous réussirais aussi à empêcher Rogue de trouver des preuves… »  
  
Severus marqua une pause, les doigts crispés sur le parchemin.  
  
-Continuez, Severus, je vous prie.  
  
Il reprit son sang froid et parcourut à nouveau la lettre à voix haute.  
  
« Si jamais il en trouvait, Dieux seul sait s'il ne serait pas capable de tout mettre par terre… Je suis persuadé qu'il n'est toujours pas de notre camp. Pourquoi Malefoy et Wilder l'ont il appuyés …?! S'ils continuent, je serai forcé de les punir…  
  
Quant à notre plan, je ne vais pas le laisser à Rogue… Seulement à vous, Wilder et Avery…  
  
Je dois vous laisser à présent. Quelque chose me dit que Maugrey va me porter malheur…  
  
Au revoir, Rosier. »  
  
-Cette lettre vient de Voldemort… marmonna une vois faible, qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Je l'ai prise…  
  
La tête de Clay tomba en arrière. Jane lui épongea à nouveau le front, tout en pestant contre son soi-disant maître.  
  
-Cette lettre me paraît euh… trop « gentille » pour être de Voldemort, non ?  
  
-Oh, non, il m'en envoyait des comme ça à moi… Il fait ça avec ses « chouchou »…  
  
-Donc, en gros, il ne me fait absolument pas confiance… Il donnera le plan à Jane et…  
  
Mais Rogue fut couper par Sirius, qui venait de reprendre sa forme humaine.  
  
-Qu'est que ça veut dire ''S'ils continuent, je serai forcé de les punir'' ?  
  
-Deux ou trois Endoloris en perspective, murmura Jane en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Jane, prends soin de toi ! Des Endoloris ne peuvent pas à ce point te laisser indifférente !  
  
Wilder lança un regard à Remus qui signifiait clairement « Si ! ».  
  
-Il ont trouvés la manière d'approcher Poudlard, lança Dumbledore. Les vacances de Noël approchent… Je crois que je vais confier Potter à quelqu'un… A vous, sûrement, Severus…  
  
Rogue sursauta.  
  
-Mais j'en veux pas, moi, de ce gosse !  
  
Jane, qui s'était levée et qui tentait vainement de porter Clay, lança un regard noir à Rogue.  
  
-Tu as promis de faire des efforts…  
  
-Et si Voldemort débarque chez moi ?  
  
-Tu iras chez Sirius pendant les vacances… Etant donné l'endroit où se trouve sa maison, ils ne seront pas prêts de te retrouver…  
  
-Et si je veux pas de lui chez moi ?  
  
-Allons, Sirius, ne faites pas l'enfant… Il en va de la sécurité de Harry, votre filleul.  
  
Froncement de sourcils. Et de deux hommes boudeurs.  
  
-Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider ? Même s'il est beaucoup trop maigre, il reste lourd, lança Jane, qui était à moitié pliée en deux sous le poids de Clay.  
  
-J'arrive, dit Remus en s'approchant. Sirius, reprend ta forme de chien et accompagne nous à l'infirmerie.  
  
Black s'effectua avec une mine toujours aussi boudeuse.  
  
Dumbledore regarda cette équipe partir avec une pointe de tristesse. Un si beau lien qui risquait tant de se rompre…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Autocritique : Arff… J'ai du mal avec les tutoiements et les vouvoiements. Alors c'est décidé, tout le monde vouvoie tout le monde ! (Sauf bien sûr Harry – Ron – Hermione – Sirius et Sirius – Remus – Clay – Jane – Severus – Mydia…  
  
Le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, ch'uis pas en forme ces temps ci…  
  
Merci à Miaraza, Kamala, Julie et Hermione359 !  
  
Mm… Sinon, ben j'aime bien quand Jane soigne Clay, mais le reste de chapitre, c'est comme d'habitude, j'aime pas trop, trop…  
  
Kiss ! 


	9. Souvenirs...

Merci Kamala et Sophie Black :)  
  
Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent rendirent Rogue et Sirius de plus en plus grognon et haineux. Tous les coups étaient permis et chacun passa au minimum trois jours à l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry, qui avait eut mot de ce qui lui arriverait durant les vacances de Noël évitait maintenant le regard perçant et nerveux du professeur de Potions.  
  
Trois pleines lunes étaient déjà passées, pour le mieux, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'y avait eut aucun problème ni pour Remus, ni pour l'infirmière et Jane, qui prenaient soin de lui.  
  
-Lundi 2 décembre, murmura Harry. Les vacances approchent à trop grande vitesse !  
  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Espérons que Dumbledore reviendra sur sa parole et ne te laissera pas avec ce guignol.  
  
-Ron !  
  
-Oh, Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu apprécie Rogue ?  
  
Hermione, plongée dans un énorme livre, lui lança un regard noir avant de donner un petit coup de menton vers ce qu'il se passait derrière Ron. Celui ci se retourna et devint aussitôt rouge brique.  
  
-Un guignol ? Je vous remercie du compliment, Weasley. Potter, venez avec moi. J'ai deux, trois petites choses à vous annoncer.  
  
Il lança un regard chargé de haine vers le sol. Harry suivit son regard et vit Sirius, qui lançait la réplique parfaite du regard de Rogue à ce dernier.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il navré à ses amis.  
  
-Je vous rejoints plus tard.  
  
Il se leva et partit à la suite de Sirius et Rogue. Il aperçut Wilder, Lupin et Halley se lever pour les suivre de loin.  
  
-Vous voilà ! lança Dumbledore en les voyant entrer. Je vous attendait. Nous allons pouvoir mettre deux ou trois choses au point.  
  
Harry pâlit d'un coup.  
  
-Vos vacances de Noël seront particulières. Harry, tu ne resteras pas ici, puisque Voldemort a trouvé le moyen de s'introduire dans le collège. Nous ne sommes donc plus en mesure d'assurer ta protection, j'espère que tu nous comprends. De plus, si tu reste ici et que Voldemort arrive, tu risque de mettre en dangers Severus, Jane et Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi Sirius ?  
  
-Ah, personne ne lui en a parlé ? Tant pis, je m'en chargerait plus tard. Donc, Harry partira et s'installera chez Sirius, AVEC Severus. Je compte sur vous. Jane, tu restera ici, j'aurais besoin de toi. Demandez à Granger de partir avec Clay chez elle, elle sera ainsi protégée. Pour Weasley. Je ne sais pas. Là, j'avoue, je sèche.  
  
-Son père ferait tout à fait l'affaire !  
  
-Hélas, non, Remus. Son père est dépassé par les événements. Voldemort reprend sa puissance beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Quant aux autres Weasley.  
  
-Je peux peut être rester chez les Weasley ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Jane lui lança un regard suppliant.  
  
-Sirius, je préférerais que vous restiez avec Harry.  
  
Jane émit un léger bruit.  
  
-Désolé, ma chère, lança Dumbledore dans un petit rire.  
  
Harry souffla, s'il y avait Sirius, cela se passerait mieux.  
  
-Severus, petit rappel quand même : Harry ne sera pas en cours lorsqu'il sera chez Sirius, donc, évitez d'enlevez des points à sa maison.  
  
Rogue grinça un peu des dents mais se retint de montrer à quel point il n'avait pas envie d'aller vivre avec Harry. « Le fils de cette ordure de James. »  
  
-Jane, tu as décidée de travailler sur quoi, durant ses vacances ?  
  
Wilder eut un grand sourire.  
  
-Je vous en parlerai plus tard. Remus, tu vas m'aider, hein ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
-Ah oui, Remus Lupin. J'aurai énormément besoin de vous durant les vacances. Vous avez intérêt à rester !  
  
Le Loup hocha la tête avec amusement.  
  
-Il faut donc trouver un moyen de protéger Ron.  
  
Et d'un coup, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mydia Halley, qui n'était pas intervenu jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
-M. Moi ?  
  
-Ton frère et toi étiez souvent gardés par Molly quand vous étiez jeunes. Rappelle toi !  
  
Mydia hocha la tête.  
  
-Oui. Un peu avant que Molly et Arthur n'aient leur premier enfant, Charlie.  
  
Elle eut un instant l'air rêveur. Le regard de Rogue changea et un voile lointain se posa sur ses yeux.  
  
-Au fait ! lança Jane en se tapant le front. Quelqu'un a vu Peter près du Manoir de Bilbazéo.  
  
Severus sursauta.  
  
-Mon Manoir ? Notre Manoir ?  
  
Jane hocha la tête lentement.  
  
Rogue pâlit mais n'ajouta rien.  
  
-Très bien, je pense qu'Harry a cours. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs, Severus, Mydia, Remus et Jane. Sirius, allez avec Jane.  
  
***  
  
Les vacances de Noël approchait tellement vite que Harry se demanda comment il se faisait qu'il soit encore en vie tant le stress et la peur le prenait.  
  
Rogue n'allait pas mieux. A chaque qu'il croisait Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard nerveux qui n'avait plus rien de haineux.  
  
Sirius ne faisait pas le fier. Il passait maintenant tout son temps avec Jane. Aucun des deux ne voulaient se séparer une deuxième fois. Clay allait beaucoup mieux, grâce à Mrs Pomfresh, et on le voyait gambader très souvent en compagnie de Hermione. Ron ne râlait plus contre lui, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était humain, et Harry appréciait beaucoup lorsque le soir très tard, ou plutôt le matin très tôt, il lui racontait des anecdotes sur ses parents. C'est comme ça qu'il su comment ses parents étaient devenus un couple.  
  
« -C'était une magouille de Sirius et Jane, disait il, ils ont lancés un défi à chacun. Haha ! Je revois ça. Jane avait dit à Lily qu'elle n'était pas capable d'embrasser (avec la langue et tout, hein, pas un petit bisous comme ça) James. Tu aurais vu ta mère ! Elle a lancé un regard meurtrier à Jane avant d'aller embrasser ton père. Lui il s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Toutefois, comme il l'aimait, il s'est empressé de lui répondre. Ta mère s'est rendue compte de ce qu'il faisait et n'a pas pour autant protestée ! »  
  
Ils n'avaient jamais autant rit.  
  
-Est-ce que Sirius et Jane étaient proches ? Parce que là, ils n'ont pas l'air très, très, proches., avait un jour demandé Harry.  
  
-Oui, répondit Clay, même très proches. Au début ils nous avaient cachés leur relation.  
  
Il eut un rire.  
  
-C'est même Peter qui a découvert en premier. Quant à s'ils étaient proches. Je vais te raconter, Harry, ce qu'il c'est passé, lorsque Jane avait 17ans. Jane a toujours eu une vie très difficile. Voldemort l'a faisait tuer des Aurors, des Moldu et des sorciers d'ascendance Moldu (SAM). Elle savait mener la baguette mieux que nous tous réunis. Seulement, tuer, elle n'appréciait pas. Elle n'appréciait plus sa vie. Plus du tout. Mais elle voulait vivre pour nous. Elle nous aimait, tu comprends Harry ? Elle aurait donné sa vie pour nous. Jane c'était. C'était quelqu'un d'affreusement triste. Plus encore que Remus ou. Ou moi même. Mais moi c'était différent, moi j'avais tous ce que je voulais au moindre claquement de doigts. Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose. Cette envie de vivre, tout simplement. Et Jane, avec son bon c?ur, a tout fait pour nous rendre la vie heureuse, à Remus et à moi. Et puis un jour, elle en a eut assez, elle a prit le couteau de son père, le couteau d'Ephalile. Elle a disparut une journée entière. C'est James qui l'a retrouvée, au bord du Lac, une plaie large de 15 centimètres et si profonde qu'on pouvait se demander pourquoi Jane était toujours consciente. Jane n'a jamais craint la douleur. Lorsqu'elle avait 8ans, elle a commencée à se rebeller contre Voldemort et recevait une demi douzaine d'Endoloris chaque jours. Elle s'y est drôlement bien habituée ! Et donc, James a appeler Sirius, qui est venu la rassurer. Il n'y a que Sirius qui pouvait la raisonner, lui donner envie de vivre. Il l'a fait rire et bizarrement, la plaie a commencer à arrêter de saigner. On a alors comprit de quel couteau il s'agissait. La plaie pourrait la tuer dès qu'elle le voudrait vraiment. Il suffisait seulement qu'elle le veuille. Mais cela la ferait souffrir. Alors un jour, après une dispute avec Sirius, assez violente d'ailleurs, et après avoir apprit la mort de Shadow, son chat, Jane n'avait qu'une envie, en finir. Elle attendait que le couteau fasse son effet, ce qui n'a pas tarder. On marchait vers le cours de. de. Bon, on marchait vers un cours, et soudain elle a flanchée. Ses genoux se sont pliés sous elle, et elle est tombée. Du moins, elle serait tomber, si Sirius ne l'avait pas attrapée à temps. Lorsque Jane s'est réveillée, à l'infirmerie, la première chose qu'elle a réussit à faire, ça a était d'embrasser Sirius. En gros, elle serait morte si Sirius n'avait pas était là. Cela répond à ta question ?  
  
Harry resta un instant incrédule. Lui qui n'avait pas une vie facile, il se rendit compte soudain qu'il y avait bien pire. Lui n'avait jamais voulu mourir au moins. Il pensa soudain qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Jane droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Oui. Ah, ben, si j'avais su.  
  
Clay hocha la tête devant le visage effaré du garçon.  
  
-Maintenant, va te coucher, demain, tu t'en vas. Ne parle pas de tout ça ni à Jane (surtout pas à Jane) ni à Sirius. Bonne nuit.  
  
Cette nuit là, Harry eut bien du mal à dormir. Tant de chose se mêler dans sa tête. Il se promit mentalement de ne plus jamais décevoir ou contrarier Wilder.  
  
***  
  
-Potter. Suivez moi, nous partons.  
  
Harry sursauta. Le moment qu'il avait tant redouté arrivait.  
  
Sirius sur leurs talons, ils s'avancèrent vers le Poudlad Express qui attendait les élèves. Ces dernier furent un peu surpris de voir un professeur et un chien dans le train, mais ne protestèrent pas, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Rogue.  
  
-Nous avons un. un compartiment personnel.  
  
Harry secoua la tête. Dix heures de voyages avec. avec Rogue ? Non, c'était impossible ?!  
  
En effet, après deux heures de parfait silence (Sirius n'avait pas le droit de se transformer), Severus Rogue commença à s'agiter. Harry, en face de lui, lisait son livre sur le Quidditch (un cadeau d'Hermione). Sirius, à ses pieds, lui montrait sans cesse les dents. L'ambiance n'avait rien de plaisant. Elle était tendue au plus au point. Rogue commença à se demander comment il s'était mit dans cette galère. Si seulement Mydia était là. Ou Jane. Il soupira. Le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Jane lui revint en mémoire.  
  
« -Sev', j'aimerais savoir si tu étais vraiment amoureux de Mydia.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Elle vient de divorcée et elle veut s'engager dans quelque chose de réellement. sérieux.  
  
-Avec moi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore.  
  
-Et bien, oui, je l'aime vraiment. »  
  
Soudain il eut une idée.  
  
-Potter, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
  
Harry leva les yeux de son livre tellement vite qu'il en eut des vertiges. Rogue avait osé s'adresser à lui sans la moindre haine, ni le moindre dégoût. Il hocha la tête, trop stupéfait pour parler.  
  
-Comment avez vous réagis lorsque vous avez vu cette photo ou il y a Jane, Black, Lupin, Potter et . moi ?  
  
Harry sourit franchement, ce qui surpris son professeur.  
  
-Pour être sincère, j'ai faillit l'arracher et la déchiqueter. Mais quelque chose m'a retenu.  
  
Rogue éclata de rire.  
  
-J'aurais réagis pareil si j'avais eu un photo de vous, Potter.  
  
Harry éclata de rire à son tour. Voilà qu'ils riaient de leur haine réciproque. Sirius émit un bruit sourd qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire et Harry se surprit à penser que ce Noël ne serait pas si terrible que ça.  
  
***  
  
-Et ben, dis donc Sirius ! Ta maison est magnifique !  
  
-Potter, au lieu de vous extasier devant cette. maison, bien que je dirais plutôt niche, venez m'aider à porter les valises de votre parrain.  
  
-Vous êtes au courant que Sirius est mon parrain ?  
  
Severus eut un sourire.  
  
-Voyons, Potter, vous auriez du savoir que je n'ai pas les yeux dans ma poche, après tout ce temps.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa les deux valises que Rogue lui tendait. L'une était à lui, l'autre à Sirius. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la maison et Sirius se transforma.  
  
« Enfin, pensa Harry. »  
  
Sirius prit sa valise avec un sourire.  
  
-Suis moi, Harry, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Quant à toi, Rogue, le tapis qui est devant la cheminée devrait te suffire.  
  
Rogue eut un grognement.  
  
-Ok, ok, Rogue, suis moi.  
  
Le trio monta le long du grand escalier de pierres.  
  
-Voilà ta chambre, cher filleul. Installe toi, pendant que j'emmène ce détritus à sa chambre.  
  
Harry remarqua que Rogue n'avait pas réagis à l'insulte de Sirius.  
  
Cette nuit là fut particulière. Il n'était ni chez les Dursley, ni à Poudlard. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain et, à sa propre surprise, il sourit en repensant à la scène, dans le train.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aaaaaaaaaah ! Enfin un chapitre que j'adooore ! (Enfin, j'adore l'histoire, mais ma façon d'écrire. argh !)  
  
Review Svppppppppp :) 


	10. Drôle de vacances...

Merci Saiiji pour le gentil mess que tu m'a envoyé ;)  
  
Merci Julie :)  
  
Merci Kamala :)  
  
(Wouah, l'originalité des remerciements ce matin…)  
  
Chapitre 10 : Drôles de vacances  
  
Lorsque Harry se coucha ce soir là, après sa première journée en compagnie de Sirius et Rogue, il eut un rire en se souvenant de tous les sales coups qu'avaient échangés ces deux aînés. A un moment, Sirius avait eu les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Malgré tous leurs efforts pour les remettre en place, il n'y eu aucun résultat. Sirius avait du menacer Rogue à l'aide de sa baguette pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.  
  
Rogue avait pas mal souffert aussi, puisqu'il n'était aimé ni de Harry, ni de Sirius… Mais il savait si bien contrer un sort que Sirius eut bien du mal à l'avoir.  
  
Ainsi, à peine la tête de Harry toucha l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.  
  
  
  
Voldemort, ainsi qu'un Mangemort, faisaient les cents pas dans une grande salle de pierre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta et se tourna vers le Mangemort.  
  
-Wilder… C'est parfait que vous soyez venu. Je voudrais vous faire part de mon plan.  
  
-Je vous écoute, Maître.  
  
-Vous savez que pour tuer Potter, il nous faut avant tout tuer Black. Je compte sur votre sœur pour effectuer cette tâche. Elle est proche de lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, j'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas trop proche de lui.  
  
Voldemort se tu.  
  
-Vous avez raison. Une fois Black mort, je pourrai commencer à préparer la potions qui coupera les pouvoirs du jeune Potter. Alors je tuerai le garçon sans aucunes difficultés.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas nous dire votre raison de vouloir tuer Potter ?  
  
-Teddy, Teddy, Teddy… Depuis le temps que tu me connaît… Tu devrais savoir que Voldemort n'a pas de raison pour vouloir tuer quelqu'un…  
  
-Mais vous avez une telle envie de le descendre…  
  
-Ca fait plus de 13ans qu'il me nargue… Vous l'avez bien vu. Wilder, cessez de vous posez des questions et allez sur Poudlard pour le prendre. A bientôt.  
  
Et sans plus un mot, le frère de Jane sortit.  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
-Oh non…  
  
Il se leva et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius. Vide. Pareil pour celle de Rogue.  
  
Harry commençait réellement à paniquer lorsqu'il entendit des voix dans le salon. Il descendit les escalier le plus discrètement possible et s'avança le long du petit couloir. Arrivé à la porte du salon, il écarquilla les yeux avant de se tapir dans l'ombre. Sirius et Rogue discutaient. Tout à fait tranquillement d'ailleurs. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais battus.  
  
-Quand comptes tu parler à Mydia ? demandai Sirius, d'un ton innocent.  
  
-Dès que… que Jane m'aura filée un coup de main…  
  
Sirius eut un rire.  
  
-Tu compte trop sur Jane. Faut que tu tente seul !  
  
Rogue lui jeta un regard sceptique.  
  
-Seul ? Tu me prends pour qui, Black ?  
  
-Et bien, je pense que tu es assez grand pour t'occuper de tes histoire de cœur…  
  
Les deux eurent un rire.  
  
-Va la voir à la rentrée. Je… t'aiderais si tu veux.  
  
Harry secoua la tête. Sirius Black et Severus Rogue qui se dialoguait sans s'insulter et qui parlait de s'aider l'un l'autre ? Il faillit éclater de rire en y pensant.  
  
-Et toi et Jane, ça va ? lança Rogue en posant sa tasse de thé sur un petit plateau d'argent.  
  
-Ca va… Elle a changée. Elle est encore plus sûre d'elle…  
  
-C'est une bonne chose… Si elle veut tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faut qu'elle soit sûre d'elle.  
  
Sirius hocha la tête.  
  
-Elle nous as beaucoup manqués, hein ?  
  
Rogue sourit.  
  
-Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point.  
  
Ils échangèrent un sourire et Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.  
  
-Harry ? Que fais tu debout à cette heure ci ?  
  
-Le jeune Potter aime beaucoup se lever la nuit, marmonna Rogue d'un air mauvais.  
  
-Ouais mais là c'est pas pareil. Je suis chez mon parrain.  
  
-Tu peux même dire chez toi. Enfin, dès que je serai innocenté…  
  
-Vous vouliez nous parler ? lança Rogue.  
  
-Oui… En fait j'ai fait un rêve… Il y avait Voldemort. Il disait qu'il allait faire une potion qui me couperait mes pouvoirs. Il disait qu'il avait besoin de ta mort, Sirius, pour réussir à m'avoir… Il n'a pas dit pourquoi.  
  
Sirius hocha la tête.  
  
-Je sais pourquoi il veut ma mort. Mais il ne sait pas que son plan ratera. Même lorsque je serai mort, il ne pourra pas te tuer…  
  
Severus hocha la tête.  
  
-Pourquoi veut il ta mort ?  
  
-C'est assez compliqué… En fait, lorsque les Maraudeurs avaient 16ans, ils ont fait un pacte, commença Rogue.  
  
-On a fait le pacte que si l'un de nous venait à mourir, nous prendrions soin de sa famille.  
  
-Donc, pour briser la protection Magique qu'il y a autour de vous, Potter, il faut tuer tous ceux qui ont fait ce pacte.  
  
-Seulement, Voldemort croit qu'il n'y a que moi et James qui ont fait cet accord.  
  
-Alors, il faudrait qu'il tue Jane, Remus, Peter et Clay aussi… murmura Rogue.  
  
Harry resta sonné un moment. Lui qui avait toujours crut qu'il était encore en vie grâce à son courage, il apprenait qu'il avait juste eu une protection Magique créée par ses parents et leurs amis…  
  
Sirius dut deviner ses pensées car il lui sourit avant de dire :  
  
-C'est pour ça que Voldemort n'a pu te tuer lorsque tu avais 1an. Mais l'année dernière et pendant tes deux premières années, tu t'es sauvé toi- même.  
  
Harry souffla, rassuré.  
  
-Mais pourquoi Pettigrow ne dit il pas à Voldemort qu'il n'y a pas que toi à tuer ?  
  
-Il n'est pas bête, il sait que s'il le disait, il serait tué… De plus,  il a une dette envers toi, Harry.  
  
-Quant à la Potion qui annulera vos pouvoirs, elle est difficile à contrer, mais je vais essayer. Je ne suis pas professeur de Potion pour rien !  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
-As tu vu à qui parlait Voldemort dans ton rêve, Harry ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Si… c'était le frère de Jane.  
  
Sirius et Severus froncèrent les sourcils.  
  
-On sait déjà qu'il est vivant… Allez vous couchez, Potter. Il est tard et bien que vous soyez en vacances, il est préférable que vous dormiez.  
  
-Severus, arrête donc de l'appeler « Potter »…  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais… C'est bien comme ça que j'appelais son père.  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Je monte me coucher. A demain, Harry, rajouta t'il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul.  
  
Harry resta un instant face à son professeur, qui finissait son thé.  
  
-Et bien, Potter, ne restez pas planté là !  
  
-Est-ce que Sirius risque quelque chose ici ?  
  
Rogue soupira, leva les yeux pour croisait ceux de Harry, et lança d'un ton exaspérer :  
  
-Non, l'endroit est trop paumé… Nous avons protégé la maison à l'aide de sort… Personne ne risque rien ici. Montez vous coucher.  
  
Harry obéit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH c'est le chapitre le plus court de l'histoire, je vous le promet !!!!  
  
(S'il est un peu tordu, c'est normal, je l'ai écris en écoutant American Pie –Madonna- en boucle et cette chanson me fait un mauvais effet :) )… 


End file.
